


Our Stable Heart

by Arora



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1920s, Anal Sex, F/M, Fanfiction, Farm Worker Harry, Forbidden Love, Graphic, Harry bottom, Larry Sex, Louis Bottom, Louis top, Love, Love Story, M/M, Rich Louis, Romance, Smut, harry top, larry love - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arora/pseuds/Arora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson had it all. A beautiful mansion in the country-side of London, a well known job in the heart of downtown, and a lovely fiance he would soon marry...<br/>But what happens when Louis' world is turned upside down just from gazing into a pair of dreamy, green eyes? </p><p>Something Louis could never have imagined himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 4th 1924

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> **I'm in the process of writing my second Larry fic. I only have a little more to go and I'll be posting ASAP. :)

Louis tilts his spoon as clam chowder rolls off and into his soup bowl. He feels himself sink more and more into the soft velvet of his chair as every drop hits the hot liquid. He closes his eyes as the rain outside claps on the windows, listening. 

"Dear". He faintly hears his mother say. "Louis, dear". She says again, this time louder.

"Hmm" Louis says, his eyes still closed.

"Charlotte here was telling us how she fancies going into town next week. She says she's been dying to get you down to Russels for a new dress coat dear." Louis listens as his eyes remain closed.

"Sounds lovely darling." He smiles and opens his eyes. He shifts his eyes to the left as Charlotte meets his gaze. A beautiful young girl, only 23 years of age. Dark blonde hair. Big brown eyes. She smiles softly at him. A small hint of blush brushes across her cheeks.

"Now eat your soup both of you. Charlotte here has to be getting on home soon. As do we. This has been a lovely evening hasn't it" his mother says, hopeful.

He smiles at the older woman sitting across the table from them. Louis adores his mother. She's quite the mother hen. They've been close ever since he was a boy. His father has been more of a strict figure in his life. He is a working man, wealthy, very wealthy. Louis was raised with his two younger sisters at his feet. Days as a child consisted of tutors and travels. Luxuries only the finest people in town could dream of. And they, the Tomlinsons, were the finest. His father owns the shoe factory downtown, having about 200 workers beneath his nose. Tomlinson Shoes. Simple of a name, sure. But many people travel great lengths to get their hands on their finest leather. His father sat by the fire reading and smoking a pipe. He was a silent man, mostly keeping to himself at home. Louis' mother always told him it was because he uses his voice at work and at home is his rest. 

"Well, I think I must go now. Thank you very much Mrs. Tomlinson for dinner it was lovely" Charlotte says as she quietly gets up from her chair. Louis' mother gets up quick and takes Charlotte's hands in hers.

"Oh it was my pleasure." She smiles and leans closer to Charlottes ear. "He will open up dear. He's always been a stubborn one. But you're the finest lady in town. He couldn't ask for more." She says as Louis' eyebrows raise as he hears his mother say and gets up quick and walks to Charlotte.

He sticks out his hand to the small of her back and starts walking her out of the room. "It really was a pleasure having you here. You must know that." He smiles at her as she gracefully walks beside him.

"Oh yes. Thank you. My pleasure as well." She smiles ever so softly her eyes looking straight ahead. They reach the 10 ft wooden doors with golden knobs. The doorman appears and opens the doors for them. The car waits outside and Louis walks Charlotte to the door and helps her inside. "Tomorrow, my father invites you for dinner at our estate." She says as she leans out of the window.

"Of course." Louis says as he smiles and nods to let the driver know she's ready and they start to drive away. Upon returning inside he finds his mother in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from dinner and his father still put in front of Louis' fire place.

"Mother, Francesca can get those tomorrow. I sent her home early tonight. Leave them." He says as his mother is drying a bowl with a towel. She stops, holding the bowl in her hands.

"You know, my dear, sometimes I wonder what your young brain must be thinking." She says softly.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks knowing where the conversation is going. A conversation him and his mother have had. A lot.

"She's a beautiful, bright young woman Charlotte is. Why do you look so...bored?" Her face scrunches at the word bored.

"I'm fine mother really" he says scratching the back of his head.

"I just-I just worry about your happiness dear. Does she make you happy?" She asks setting the bowl down, looking deep into his eyes.

''Course" Louis smiles. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

Once Louis has done his washing up, and his parents were on their way home across the estate, he lays his head on his pillow; eyes adjusting to the dark with just the moon to illuminate the room. He sighs as he thinks about the evening he's just had. Louis is approaching the age of 26 and his parents have gotten worried about his wellbeing. Most men his age are married with 2-3 children by now. His sister Laurie is already married with a child. And his youngest sister Maisy is in the process of a courtship. Louis has never been much of a courter. To Louis it seems everyone in this town is only worried about getting married and having a family. Not him. His days are occupied with work of his own in a very posh part of the city, his boss being no one other than Charlottes father, Wendel Clay. His 2 month courting of Charlotte ultimately ended in an engagement strongly encouraged by Wendel.  
"You're going to need to make an honest woman out of my Charlotte now." Wendel says in his office one late afternoon, looking up intently over his glasses. Louis felt his collar tighten around his neck as he heard the words come out of his mouth. "I'll have it you'll propose this month. Charlotte has been fancying you for quite some time. An engagement needs to happen." As the burly grey haired man continued. "Yes sir" is all Louis could choke out before leaving his office.

The very next week Louis proposed.

"Oh my goodness!" He remembers Charlotte crying. "Yes yes I would love to become Mrs Tomlinson". She grabbed the ring and put it on. Shifting her hand in the air and peering up at the diamond. Turning it in every light possible. He's never seen someone so happy. If only he shared the same happiness...

 It's not that Louis didn't like Charlotte. Everyone in town gushed over her. Told him how lucky he was to have snatched Wendel Clays daughter. 

"You're set for life" they'd tell him.

And thinking about it, Charlotte was great. If you count great as in dull conversation and a kind of snootiness that doesn't sit well with him. She was known as the sweet, wealthy daughter who was too good for anyone. Yet when they would be alone he couldn't help but cringe at her every complaint. From the weather outside to the amount of ice in her tea. Always complaining. Never satisfied. Although Louis himself has the reputation to be quite the snoot himself. Bossy, Sassy and stubborn. And Rich. No wonder people think he and Charlotte make a great pair. 

But, he wants to make his parents, especially his mother happy. And if it means keeping his job and hopefully one day getting the company to himself, he can deal with a beautiful woman in his bed. 

And even with the mere thought of that makes his stomach turn... 

He rolls over in his big brass bed. It creeking ever so softly. His eyes have adjusted quite well to the darkness. Sleep not coming easy tonight as his brain won't shut off, he crawls out of bed and makes his way down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. 

He opens the back door and stands in the cool, yet humid air. He peers around the dark estate, hills of grass and trees acres upon acres. Crickets and tree frogs fill the silence as he walks across the patio and sits on the brick ledge that overlooks the estate. He closes his eyes.

Even though nostalgia fills his nose and lungs as he breathes deep, he can't help but feel the tender emptiness in the pit of his chest. 


	2. Him

"Oi mate wait up!" Liam calls as Louis hurriedly walks off the train.

Louis hears him but doesn't slow, knowing Liam will catch up anyhow. Liam is his best mate and has been for 15 years now.

"So I was thinking" Liam breathes heavy as he catches up to Louis. Brown hair parted perfectly to the side, and deep brown eyes squinting in the sun. "Samantha and I would like to have you and Charlotte over for tea this Sunday in the garden."

Louis looks to him with a confused smirk.

"Samantha's words not mine" he says and Louis laughs.

"Alright mate just giving you a hard time. 'Course we will be there. Time?" Louis says.

"Oh...well...she didn't give me those instructions..." He trails off looking down thinking hard. 

"Okay how about noon" Louis offers. 

"Yea mate, perfect" Liam says as they continue walking down the busy street of London. Sun bright, newspaper stands at every corner. Pushing and shoving becomes an afterthought and almost like a good morning this time of day. 

"Mr. Tomlinson!" He hears a voice behind him. Running to catch him on the busy street is his lanky coworker Randal. Randal pushes up his glasses when meets them to a stop. "Mr Clay wants to know if you can drop these off to Mrs. Finch before you head to the office." Louis looks down at the bundle of French bread.

"Err why?" Louis asks.

"He says she's too old, that he forgot, um I'm not sure. But anyway, here's where she lives." He hands him a piece of paper that reads

**TAKE THE RIGHT TURN BEFORE MAPLE STREET.**

**TAKE IT UP THE HILL AND REACH THE GRAVEL ROAD.**

**PAST THE HORSE STABLES. LAST HOUSE ON LEFT. SHES CRANKY**.

Louis takes the bag of bread and Randal waves as he's jogging away.

Louis sighs "well, do you want to take a little trip with me?" As he looks over to Liam. Liam smiles in excitement and nods. 

They reach the top of the hill where the gravel road starts. Sweat starting to bead on Louis forehead, he shades his eyes and looks in the distance. It's a clearing with hardly any trees. Good.   
They track on passing a few houses here and there as they approach the horse stable. Only a little more to go Louis thinks as Liam is chatting away next to him.

"So as I was putting Samuel to bed the other night, he asked me, literally asked me-" is the last Louis heard as he turned his head to the right toward the horse stables....

And that's when he saw _him_.

Standing just outside the stable, in dirty white pants and a dirty white button up shirt revealing his tanned chest as he bent over to grab a hay bale and toss it into the stable. Just as he went to grab another hay bale, he looks up at Louis who was merely 4 feet from him. His eyes are big and bright green. Innocent yet angelic. He stops for a moment when he meets Louis' stare. Soft wind blow his brown curls across his forehead. Hands on the hay. Louis feels his heart beat in his throat. Everything was silent and in slow motion. He could hear his own breathing. Tingles shot up and down his spine. Louis' eyes travel from the man's loose curls to his green, sparkling eyes to his pink lips.Tan skin and thin frame. Tall. _Jesus_.

The thumping of his heart snaps him out of the dreamlike state he's entered. As he regains himself and starts to look away, he swears he catches a glimpse of dimpled cheeks that only make his heart beat faster as he feels flush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. Sound had then come back to him as he realizes Liam is still talking endlessly and there are field workers all around him. He doesn't know what just happened. Or why he feels like he does. Or why he was so suddenly captivated.

"You alright mate? You look like you've just seen a ghost" Liam says as they walk further down the road.

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess. Didn't sleep well last night" Louis lies.

"Ah I see. Well try not to work too hard today then" Louis nods and they continue their walk in silence. Every fiber of him trying to deter himself from turning around to take another look at the green eyed boy.

He finally regains himself when they reach Mrs Finches house and they knock on her door.

"Who is it!" She screeches from inside.

"Hello ma'am. Um. We are here to deliver your uh...bread?" Louis says through the screen.

"Where's Wendel?" She asks. "He couldn't make it so he sent me" Louis replies.

Silence.

About 2 minutes later she comes to the door. Cane in hand and gray hair a mess. She opens the door slightly.

"Here you go ma'am." Louis smiles, handing her the bread.

"Ah so Wendel thought he was being clever sending me two handsome young men to cheer me up today" she says as she takes the bag from Louis.

Louis and Liam look at each other holding back a laugh.

"Well you two just made my day. Thank you now." She says and closes the door.

Heading back down the street chatting with Liam, Louis almost forgets about the _him_. Until the stables came up in his distance. His heart flutters and butterflies appear in his stomach. His breathing becomes unsteady as he tries to listen to Liam explain how his last gambling hand went down last weekend at the pub. Louis pulls at his light blue tie and runs his hands over his dark blue suit. Straightening out any wrinkles.

 _What am i doing? Get yourself together_. 

As the stables appear closer he starts to look around to see if he was still there.

Nothing.

They walk past as Louis casually looks to his left. 

Nothing.

As they pass the stables, Louis lets out a sigh of relief. The butterflies dissipate quickly and his attention is now fully on Liam still intent on his one sided conversation.

Louis' hand tightens around his briefcase as they head down the hill toward town.

The feeling of relief of not seeing the man again was quickly gone. In its place was a feeling of loss. Turmoil. That nasty feeling Louis has never grown fond of, but is always there.

Always haunting.


	3. Guilty Pleasure

"Oh Charlotte you look stunning!" Samantha calls as Louis helps his fiancé out of the car in front of Liam's estate. Samantha comes to greet them in large straw hat and a slim blue dress that seems to match Charlotte's slim pink dress. Her brown hair curled and hung down one shoulder. She lead them through the house and back into the garden.

"Marie please fetch tea for our guests" Samantha says as an older woman hurriedly scatters to the kitchen to make their tea.

"Oi mate!" he hears Liam say as he approaches through the fence. "Care for a little football?" He tosses the football to Louis who head butts it into the field near where they sit. Louis gets up and runs after it as Liam chases after him.

"So Charlotte, let me see this ring of yours!" Samantha says as she picks up Charlottes hand and turns it toward her. "Oh it's lovely" she says.

Charlotte half heartedly smiles as she takes the tea Marie presents to her. Setting Louis' on the table.

"Charlotte what's wrong? You seem...quiet." Samantha notices.

"Oh uh..I'm not sure really." Charlotte says as she takes a sip of her tea. Samantha waits. "It's just...there's something about Louis that...it's just... He's always so...so distant. I feel like he looks at me but never _looks_ at me. You know?" Charlotte continues. "He's the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes upon and yet I can't help but think he's just..." Charlotte stops.

"He's just what?" Samantha asks wide eyed.

"I'm not sure exactly... He says he loves me. But I'm just not so sure." She says looking down.

A few seconds later the ball comes flying over Charlottes head.

"Oi heads up look out!" Louis calls to the women. He runs up and grabs the ball behind the bench they're sitting on. He starts to run back down the hill when he turns around and and runs to Charlotte. He grabs Charlottes chin and turns her into a hard kiss. And runs back to the field where Liam is.

Samantha eyes Charlotte with a big smile. "Right! He's so in love with you. What kind of nonsense are you thinking?"

Charlotte smiles back eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed."Yeah you're right. He loves me."

The girls giggle and gossip the rest of the afternoon as the boys continue to play football.

~~~~~

The rain pours that night as Louis is sitting in his parlor with a cup of tea. Lighting and thunder envelop the world outside.

"Sir, would you like me to run you a bath?" George, Louis' butler says from the doorway to the parlor.

"No George I'm okay. I can run it myself." He says without looking up at him but continuing to look out the window.

"Alright sir, well I'm off to bed then" he says. "Night George" Louis says softly. He turns in time to see the older man walk away.

George has been Louis' butler ever since he was a child. Once Louis moved into his own mansion on the other side of the estate his parents live on, he hired George. He wanted no one but George. Because George knows how Louis likes things. He couldn't have anyone else.

Louis' watches as the rain falls. Every 10 or so seconds lightning lights up his front yard. Louis closes his eyes and rests his head on the back of his night chair. Images of the green eyed boy appear behind his dark eyelids. The curls that blew in the wind. The dimples he knew he saw upon turning around. His heart beat faster in his chest. Trying to replay every second his eyes were on him.

 _He was like a dream_.

His mouth grows dry and his palms sweaty. He looks down and realizes he was half hard thinking about him. He gets up slowly from his chair.

He reaches his personal bathroom upstairs and draws himself a hot bath and undresses. He leans over the pearl sink and peers into the mirror in front of him.

Eyes cast down his naked, toned body. His quiff had fallen now into his eyes. A rugged look with a little stubble growing on his chin and along his strong jaw. He looks at his tired blue eyes. And closes them again.

Green eyes and curly hair appear once again behind his shut lids. Louis grips the sink with his left hand and runs his right hand along his now harder shaft. He breathes heavy as he starts pumping slowly as his mind fixates on green eyes looking at him.

"Uuhhh" he breathily moans as he opens his eyes a little watching his motions in the mirror. Upon closing his eyes again he pumps faster as shivers run from the bottom of his spine to the top and back down again. His stomach muscles clutch with every stroke. His knees become a little unsteady as the tingling he feels bellows in his lower stomach, his testicles, and his buttocks.

He holds his breath as the tickle of pleasure builds and erupts inside of him causing him to then spirt white on the ledge of the sink, and drip down the fist that's grasping his cock. He moans softly as each wave of pleasure hits him and all he sees is tanned pecks, strong arms, long lean legs, and _those eyes_. The mere thoughts make his orgasm last longer than usual. Beads of sweat form on his forehead as he finishes.

He then grips the sink with both hands steadying himself afterward. He cleans the sink and stops the bath behind him upon slowing crawling into the steamy water.

He lets out a deep breath and lays his head back on the bathtub.

He sees the boy's face clearer now than he has in the past couple days. A feeling of want casting over Louis as he melts into the tub.

~~~~

 "Good morning sir" George says as Louis slowly makes his way into the kitchen still in his sleeping robe.

"Mmm" is all Louis can form as his tired mind still tries to wake up.

"Your breakfast is ready in the dining room." George says as he points to the dining room.

Not only is George his butler but also cooks him his meals. George truly is a saint. Louis sits at the table with eggs Benedict in front of him. He begins to eat when he thinks back to last night in the bathroom. A butterfly or two fly through his stomach when he thinks. A small smile spread upon his lips as he knows he shouldn't have thought of that man like he did. But can't help but bask in the feeling of being guilty about it. He's his _guilty pleasure_. It's okay everyone has one....

~~~~

As Louis is heading out for work that morning, he walks past his horse stable down the hill from his home. He notices the wind had tore the roof off the stable. A pile of wood lay beside the stable. A few pieces were blown across the yard. Thankfully his horses Timber and Beauty were okay and still in their stalls.

"Oh bloody hell" he mumbles as he walks closer to inspect the damage. "This is just great innit. Just fucking great." He runs back up to the house.

"George!" Louis yells.

"Yes sir" George appears from the kitchen.

"Stable roof blew off in the storm last night. I need you to find someone for repairs straight away. Can't have my horses exposed to another storm like that without a roof over their heads" Louis says annoyed.

"Yes sir I will get on that right now" George says as he goes to the closet to fetch his jacket.

"Oh and will you make sure Gretchen and Maurice know to be careful around there. Nails and stuff may be sticking up. Ya know, when they go to feed and care for them". Louis finishes.

George smiles at him and nods. "Even though you hate to admit it, you do have a kind heart sir" he says.

Louis' lips form a small line and he rolls his eyes. And he's out the door fast.

Louis likes the walk to work. Even though he's got all the riches in the world, and has 3 cars of his own, he prefers the fresh air. It clears his head. Once in a while he will take the train with Liam, but not today.

~~~~

It's 6 pm and Louis realizes he should probably get on home for dinner. And he needs to see if George round up some workers to fix the stable. As he's stepping out of the building, he sees Charlotte waiting for him. A white scarf wrapped in her hair and a light green dress. She smiles when she catches his eye.

"Charlotte-hello" Louis says surprised.

"Hello darling. I was in the area with Martha and I thought I'd walk with you and you can walk me home as well" she smiles.

"Of course I'd love to" Louis says as he takes her arm in his and they stroll down the street.

The walk home was filled with stories of Martha and her thoughts on Michael and how Martha would love to be courted by him but Charlotte thinks Martha is 'too good' for him. And then how Charlotte was nearly tripped by a 2 year old "pest" today on her way to lunch with Martha.

"His mother was too busy with the carriage to even notice the little pest was running around in circles on the sidewalk. He ran straight into my legs and almost caused me to lose my balance!" She rolls her eyes and huffs under her breath.

"Mmm" Louis says as he thinks how awful it is that a woman he's about to marry has such negative thoughts on children, when Louis adores children.

His thoughts get interrupted with her goodbye as they approach her estate.

"So I was thinking" she says turning toward him. "How about a September wedding. Beautiful weather, hopefully" she says scrunching her nose. "I know it's a mere 4 months away but-" she looks down smiling. "The sooner I'm you're wife...the better, you know?" She says as Louis knows exactly what she's meaning.

Louis ponders for a moment in question of what to say. 4 months is quite early but it would look good on him as he knows Wendel will be over the moon that Louis just cannot wait to marry his daughter.

"September it is" he smiles down at her. She lifts her head and flies into his lips for a small but hard peck.

"Oh sorry" she says a hand over her lips with a shy grin.

"No problem miss. We are getting married aren't we now?" She nods and hurries inside leaving Louis for the next 15 minutes alone for his walk to his estate.

The sun is still shining bright yet lowering as it casts shadows through the thick trees and onto Louis handsome face. He's approaching his estate when he turns to avoid the gate and waves at Chuck who guards it. He sneaks up the wooded hill and up to the moss covered brick that surrounds his property. Louis has a secret passage through to his house. He likes to take this way as it leads to a sea of wild flowers and up to the back of his garden. He walks through the flowers and into the garden when he hears hammering and men shouting to each other from the other side of the surrounding bushes.

He stops for a moment confused as who they were. "Oh good!" He says to himself remembering the stable roof.

Just as he's walking through the garden to the clearing leading to the stable down the hill, he stops dead in his tracks.

He squints toward the stable as about 5 men are working. 3 are on the roof and two are on the ground gathering the remnants of wood and nails.

One man is crouched down with his back to Louis as he's grabbing tools when he gets up and walks to a man bending down on the roof and hands him a hammer.

Louis can't move. He can hardly breathe as he watches the lean, long legs stretch over the grass. Tanned arms extending to pick up the wood flown across the yard.

It's _him_.

It's the green eyes. The curly hair. The dimples.

His heart is beating hard and butterflies are fleeing free in his stomach.

The man rounds the stable and cannot be seen for a moment. Louis then blinks and realizes what he's seeing.

"Oh my God" he says to himself. He starts to walk backwards and runs into his backdoor and sits at a kitchen table chair. George appears in the doorway.

"Who did you hire?" Louis says in an almost disgusted tone. George's face responds in a confused manner. Louis notices his tone.

"I mean-I didn't mean how it sounded." He says brushing the lose hair back that had fallen into his eyes. "I mean what company do they work for? What's their names?" He says to George.

"They work for an independent business sir. Their ratings are outstanding. They work all over town, most live here in town as well"

Louis heart flutters as George says that. "George make up some lemonade for the poor blokes out there. It's quite warm. I'll run it down to them". Louis says his voice breathy.

"What's gotten into you sir?" George raises an eyebrow.

"Can't a gentleman be..well a gentleman from time to time?" Louis smirks back.

George shrugs and makes a fresh batch of lemonade and puts 5 glasses on a silver tray for him.

"One moment ill be right back" Louis runs to the powder room and looks into the mirror. He fixes his quiff and takes his suit jacket and tie off. He unbuttons his top two buttons revealing his tanned skin. "Okay Louis get yourself together" he whispers. "What is wrong with you? Breathe breathe" he smiles to himself in the mirror and shakes head.

He appears in the kitchen and George has gone to the garden to remove some laundry. Louis picks up the tray and heads out the door.

On his way down the hill, he focuses heavily on steadying the tray in his hands. As he approaches the men, he notices he can't see the boy anymore. Worried He may have gone, he hurries toward them.

"Hello gentlemen, care for a cold lemonade?" Louis asks as the men look up at him 2 still on the roof turning around.

"Gladly!" One says as he gets up and takes a glass. The other 3 sweat covered men make their way toward him taking a glass and gulping down the sweet cold juice.

"Um, if I'm not mistaken I think I saw 5 of you down here. I made an extra glass I guess.." Louis said hopelessly.

"Oi mate he's back 'round the side of the stable. Hear that hammering? Him mate." One man points as he finishes drinking his own glass.

Louis lifts the glass and puts the tray down in the grass. He slowly walks around to the backside of the stable. Turning the corner he sees him. Bent down hammering two pieces of wood together.

"Uh hm" Louis clear his throat. "Thought I'd bring you men out some fresh lemonade" he says voice shaky.

The man stops hammering and slowly turns his head back at Louis. His green eyes peering back and a dimple appears on his cheek as he starts to smile. _I knew he had dimples._  Louis thinks.

He gets up and walks over to a barely breathing Louis.

"Thank you" he smiles as he takes the glass from Louis. He continues to stare at Louis as he leans up against the stable.

The man was even more beautiful up close. Smooth tanned face. Bright green eyes. Dimples and straight white teeth.

"No problem. Thought you guys would be thirsty in this heat." He says staring at the man.

He smiles again as he takes a drink. "Very kind of you sir." he says, low and slow.

He extends his hand and Louis takes it in his.

"Im Harry." A shivering lightning bolt zapps through Louis hand and into his arm as he grips the mans big warm hand.

"Louis" he says quietly.

He looks up at the man who's studying their hands almost as though he felt the shock in his arm as well. He then looks up at Louis and studies his face. He scrunches his brows

"you look familiar, have we met?" his low raspy voice says. His eyes are mesmerizing. Louis wants to look away but he cant.

"No" Is the only thing Louis can choke out, their hands still holding each other in the middle. Louis realizes and releases their grip and scratches the back of his head.

"Well then. It's nice to meet you sir Louis." Harry says as he flashes his dimples at Louis.

Flush rises in Louis' cheeks and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well I'll get you to your work then." Louis nervously laughs as he turns to walk away.

"Thanks again for the lemonade." Harry says.

Louis turns around toward him and Harry looks up at him. His eyes holding Louis' gaze for a few seconds. Louis smiles and continues walking.

 _Holy shit holy shit holy shit_. Louis is thinking on his way up the hill toward his mansion.

He feels like his body is floating off the ground as he approaches his garden. He slips behind a bush to regain himself. He presses his hand to his chest and breathes deep. The hand that held Harry's tingles at the memory of his hand.

He makes his way inside when his breathing has evened.

~~~~

The workers and Harry left the job at 8 o'clock, leaving Louis staring out the window as he sees them gathering their tools and placing them inside the stable so they're ready to use for tomorrow. The sky is darkening now but the glow of Harry's white shirt is bright in the dark blue light. The men fade in the dark as they head home.

~~~~

Louis wakes up as the sun is peeking over the hills and shining into his bedroom windows. He lays there as his head swam around Harry. He spent most of the night tossing and turning as his mind wouldn't let go of the images of the beautiful man he met the day before. He sat up on the side of his bed pulling at his hair and putting his face into his hands.

 _What am I thinking? I'm an engaged man. An engaged man to a woman_!

He rubs his eyes and his heart sank at the thought of marrying Charlotte. He didn't want to feel the way he was feeling. He didn't like being this way. So... _distracted_.

He walks to work early so he wasn't to run into Harry upon returning for work that day. He also stays at work later than usual in attempts to avoid him when he got home as well. The turmoil he was feeling has to be stopped. It was all too confusing to him.

When he finally did return home, he was greeted by George who was holding the door open for him. The other house workers had gone home for the night. And to much of Louis' delight, the stable workers and Harry had finished their work that day and would not be returning.

"Your dinner is on the dining room table sir." George says as he closes the door behind Louis.

"Thank you." He says as he heads trough the house and into the dining room.

He sits alone.

A glass of red wine with steak and potatoes. He's cutting his steak as he notices an envelope sitting next to his plate. He opens it up as its addressed to him, pulling out an a thick white card.

                                                                                            **_YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED_**

**_FORMAL BALL IN CELEBRATION Of_ **

**_THE ENGAGEMENT OF_ **

**_LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON_ **

**_AND_ **

**_CHARLOTTE ANNE CLAY._ **

**_SATURDAY THE 13TH OF MAY AT HALF PAST SEVEN._ **

**_THE CLAY ESTATE BALLROOM._ **

Louis sighs and sets the invitation beside his plate. _I'm glad I knew about this party_. He thinks to himself as he buries his face in his hands. He really hates parties. Especially when they're for him. His mother always told him how much he's changed when it comes to things like that. As a child and up until he was about 16, he was always the center of attention. Loud and energetic. He loved socializing with anyone and everyone. But one day it seems he woke up and his personality just... _changed_. He wasn't that outgoing, spunky kid anymore. He was still opinionated and bossy, but something inside him was empty and he just didn't know how to fill it.

Louis finishes his dinner and makes his way up the grand staircase and up to his bedroom. He doesnt even change clothes he is so tired. He flops onto his bed and sleep falls over him quick.


	4. Harry

Harry makes his way up the rock path toward his cottage. The day's work just settling in and his muscles ache. The sky was already dark when he reaches his home, the stars are bright.

He openes his door and slowly moves inside. After closing and locking it, he leans back against it and closes his eyes. His hands hurt. His feet hurt. He was spotted with dirt and grass stains. Dry sweat linger on his limbs and face. He rubs his eyes then looks around his small cottage.

A fire place sat straight ahead with two rocking chairs in front of it. The small kitchen was to the left and his bedroom and bathroom were to his right.

He pushes himself off his front door and makes his way into the bathroom. He ran himself a bath and quickly undresses his work soaked clothes.

Standing naked in his bathroom waiting for the tub to fill, he thinks of Louis' face. It was probably the thousandth time that day that he thought of him. Thought of his piercing blue eyes. His high cheek bones and the way he walked. Something about the way he walked. Harry really had never seen someone so handsome.

He lied when he asked Louis if they've met before. Because since the day he held Louis' stare when he walked past him at the stables on Kaiser Rd, he could never forget a face like that. Or a _moment_ like that.

His heart pounds in his chest thinking back to the moment. Harry has never experienced something that made him feel so... _good_ and... _intrigued_ in his life. And when he turned around to see Louis standing there with a glass of lemonade yesterday, he acted calm. But on the inside, he was screaming. He couldn't believe out of all the houses he was working at, it happened to be the man with the piercing blue eyes.

He smiles to himself as he gets into the bath. The hot water feels good on his aching bones. 

~~~~

Harry awakes to repeated knocks on his cottage door.

"Aye mate I know you're in there. Let me in!" He hears an all too familiar voice coming from outside. "Got ourselves a job!" He hears the muffled voice say.

Harry grunts and pries himself off his bed. He walks slowly to the front door and opens it. "Whaaaat are you doing here so early?" He says without opening his eyes.

"Early? It's noon mate. Come on are ya gonna let me in or what?" Harry steps aside and let's his best friend and neighbor in without hesitation. He finally cracks his eyes open and turns to the kitchen to follow him.

"Niall you're way too chipper this morning" Harry says as he puts a pot of tea on the burner. 

"Aren't I always? Come on you know me. Morning man I am. Can't help it. It's a new day! I'm glad to be alive!" He says as he flings his hands in the air. 

Harry smiles at him and sits at the kitchen table. "Okay so what's this job you were talking about?" Harry asked his voice still filled with sleep. 

Niall runs a hand through his blonde hair. His creamy, blue eyes focus on Harry's. "It's a serving job. And before you say anything, just hear me out kay? It's for a very wealthy man I'm sure you've heard of him. They're having a ball for his daughter. An engagement ball of some sort. Need some gents to serve the food and drinks to the wealths of the city" Niall says with a cheeky smile.

"I've never served before." Harry says plainly.

"That's okay mate. Because neither have I" Niall says

"And how did you find out about this job exactly?" Harry asks as he gets up as the pot starts crying and he turns the burning off pouring him and Niall a cup of tea.

"My uncle Mark. He's worked for this particular fellow before. Pays well. Not too mean either." Niall says sipping his tea.

 

"When is it?" Harry's asks.

Niall grabs a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "All details on this piece of paper here." 

Harry takes the paper and starts reading the scribbly handwriting.  
_**Saturday May 13th at 7:30 pm**_  
_**Arrive an hour early to get set up.**_  
_**Wendel Clay Estate**_.  
Harry sets the paper down and looks at Niall.

"Okay" he says and Niall breaks out a cheerful grin.

"It's money in our pockets mate. Nothing better than that aye?" He says.

Harry smiles and nods.

"Got to be on me way now. I'll see you later." Niall gets up and is out the door fast. Harry can hear him whistling as he walks down the hill into town. 

Harry looks out of his kitchen window to his front yard. Small, no doubt, but he tries to maintain it to look the best it can look. He sighs and ponders the thought of being rich. To have a good, steady job without the worries he has everyday. He scrambles everyday just to make a living. And he's _barely_ living. Never a stable job, just anything he can pick up here and there.

Today he has the day off. He thinks he will relax inside and read a good book. And there, his day is settled without much debate. 


	5. You give me goosebumps

"Alright gentlemen. The party starts in 15 minutes and I need each of you at each corner of the ballroom. Trays ready with champaign. Once you return with an empty tray to the kitchen, grab a tray with hor devours. After those are gone, grab a tray of champaign again. Each of you can have a 10 minute break every hour." Now get in your places please. The man orders Harry, Niall, and two other men who Harry didn't know to the corners of the grand ball room.

A pianist sat at the piano and started playing a Bach piece when the doors open to the ball room. People in sparkly dresses and tuxedos piled int gracefully. Lounge chairs and tables lines the walls of the room while a massive dance floor occupied the middle of the room. The chandeliers hung highly on the ceiling giving the room such a classy and rich look.

Harry grips his silver tray tighter as the people start taking their seats. A few minutes went by when everyone stands up to face the door. Harry standing in the right hand corner of the room aligning the door, turns to take a look. 

_Ah must be the rich, engaged couple walking through now_ Harry thinks to himself.

People start smiling as the music on the piano started playing a different song.

 _Jeez this isn't a damn wedding. Let's get on with it. My hand is cramping_. Harry thinks and rolles his eyes. 

The doors opened once more and in came the beautiful, graceful Charlotte Clay. Light blue sparking dress, gorgeous curls up in a bun, and her arm buried deep in her handsome, rich....wait a second...Harry squints so he's sure he's seeing who he's seeing. His heart starts racing as his eyes scan over the light brown perfect quiff, the piercing blue eyes scanning the crowd as he shines a forced smile upon them. Tight black tux. Impossibly too tight around his.... _oh my god_....Harry's stomach turns when he realizes that him, _Louis_ , was the one getting married. He feels his heart breaking a little as his once steady hand becomes shaky on the tray.He diverts his eyes away when he sees Louis' head turn back around toward him, his eyes scanning the people to his right.

Harry's face flushes when he feels blue eyes on him. But he continues to look forward. 

~~~~

Louis' heart skips a beat when his eyes land on him.

The butterflies that had dissipated upon finally entering the ball, came flying back again in a fury. _What is Harry doing here_? He blinks rapidly as if the mere image of Harry were to disappear with each closed lid. _Nope, he really is here_...

"Darling, is everything okay?" Charlotte whispers in Louis' ear sounding a bit annoyed. Louis glances down at her and back at Harry.

"Yes dear. Everything is fine. Let's take our seat" he smiles down at his fiance. She nods as they proceed forward across the room. Their table was at the other end of the ball room. As they were seated, Harry sees Niall remove himself from his corner to offer them a glass of champaign.

Harry swallows and feels heat in his neck as he watches Louis pluck the glass off the tray in one swift move, eyeing Harry intensely. 

Harry regains himself and starts toward the first round of tables near the entrance to the ball room. Handing champaign to each guest at each table. He quickly runs back to the kitchen to grab another tray of champaign as the kitchen staff prepared the hor Devours. 

"See mate this isn't so bad. A nice fancy mansion with some fancy food...hey...you think I could get away with some of that shrimp?" Niall says running into the kitchen and eyeing the shrimp on the counter, his eye brows wiggling at Harry.

Harry shakes his head and smiles as he grabs another tray of champaign and heads back to the ballroom. Niall near behind him. 

"Chicken out did ya?" Harry asked Niall behind him. Niall didn't answer so Harry turns around. He saw Niall's mouth chewing furiously; a big grin capturing the blondes face. "Oh you sneaky bastard you!" Harry laughs as they make their way into the sea of rich folks. 

There are far too many people at this ball. But in all honesty it works in Harry's favor as he hardly sees Louis at all, making his work night much easier to handle. No distractions.

"10 minutes" a server like himself says as he comes up to Harry and taps him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Harry looks back it him confused.

"10 minute break, your turn" the man says and walks away.

 _Oh right_.

He walks to the kitchen and puts down his tray. Upon putting it down he realizes he really has to go to the restroom so he dashes quickly down the hall and into the Clays massive bathroom. 

Pearl countertops. Gold toilets. Mirrored ceilings. A chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. _Really_?

After Harry was done, he walks to one of the long decorative mirrors against the wall and washes his hands. He was alone in the bathroom. It feels good to be alone for a minute to regroup his thoughts on the night so far. He stares at himself in the mirror. Harry isnt used to seeing himself in a tux. In fact, he's only worn one maybe once in his life and that was year ago. Niall let him borrow one of his and it surprisingly fits perfect. It's too long for Niall and since Harry is a tad taller, it is perfect. 

Upon soaking in his unfamiliar appearance, he hears footsteps walk into the bathroom and suddenly stop. Harry turns his head and sees Louis standing there. 

"Louis" Harry smiles and turns toward him.

"Well, well, well here we meet again" Louis says, crinkles appear by his eyes as he smiles at Harry.

"Indeed we do, sir".

Louis can't help but admire the gorgeous man in front of him. His appearance completely different from the one he had just last week. His curls were neatly tossed back from his face as his hair swam behind his ears and barely touched the top of his collar. He was _breathtaking_.

"Congratulations sir." Louis snaps out of his day dreaming as Harry's low voice fills the huge, empty bathroom. 

"Pardon?" Louis says. 

"Um, congratulations on your engagement sir." Harry says, forcing a small smile toward Louis. 

"Oh...thank you" Louis says half heartedly.

Harry walks closer to Louis and stops at the next sink over. Louis' heart picks up speed.

Louis' eyes narrow on him "anyway I have to ask...what _are_ you doing here? One moment you're fixing my stable roof, the next you're serving champaign to rich blokes at a ball." Louis laughs, smugly. 

Harry smirks a half smile, a dimple appearing in one cheek. "What can I say? I like to make money...... Unlike some people... I have to work for a living." He winks at Louis. The simple gesture sending a chill down Louis' spine.

"Hey now! I have a job! A very successful one at that. You may know the company aye? London times...." Louis says as he draws out the last word eyeing Harry.

"Hmm...nope I don't think I've heard of that" Harry says smugly. His eyes dancing along Louis' face.

"Ah you think you're a smart one don't ya?" Louis clicks his tongue and winks at Harry.

Harry shakes his head and looks in the mirror proceeding to absentmindedly fix his already perfectly tied bow tie. He had to look away from the gorgeous man in front of him if he wants to keep control. He can feel the heat of Louis' eyes on him. Harry blushes. 

"So did you come in here to escape your own engagement ball? Or am I keeping you from using the toilet as you're quite the private one" Harry says still looking in the mirror.

Louis chuckles "actually..." Louis starts "I had to get away for a moment. You see, I absolutely love a huge ball room full of... _mostly_ people I do not know, fake conversations with people I do not know, and my hand is cramping from too many hand shakes and _oh_ , I think I have every shade of lipstick color on my cheeks by now. I absolutely love this!" Louis says sarcastically.

Harry belts a laugh and turns toward him. Louis meets Harry's gaze and Louis suddenly feels a feeling of pride come over him as he made the young man across him laugh. His dimples deep and teeth shining.

"Wow, I didn't think my night from hell would be so amusing to you. I'm glad it can at least entertain someone here" Louis says. 

Harry smiles at him and rolls his eyes. "It was kind of funny. I mean, not the pain you're enduring by having an entire ball thrown for you, the wonderful music, people, the amazing food and champaign being served to you by" Harry uses both thumbs pointing back at himself "yours truly. Nope that is a kind of pain that I hope to never endure." Harry fires back as he looks at the ceiling and back down at Louis.

Louis is eyeing him with a competitive smile on his face. Harry is enjoying this banter just as much as he is.

They hold each other's stare for a moment too long and Louis blushes and looks down at the ground and up at the individual stalls aligning the wall opposite them.

"My 10 minute break is up. I think I must get back to work" Harry says breaking the silence. 

"Of course, don't let me keep you" Louis replies and Harry's eyes get soft at his words.

Harry hesitates for a moment and starts to walk past Louis.

Louis then reaches his hand out and stops Harry by resting it on his shoulder. Louis tilts his mouth up toward Harry's ear "so you work as a stable boy, you're a carpenter, _and_ you're a server...." Louis pauses.  
A hint of question lingering.

Harry smiles and leans closer into Louis and turns his head as he's no more than an inch away from Louis ear. "well I must confess...I am a man..... of _many_ skills...." Harry whispers, his hot breath tickling Louis' ear. Sending a shiver of hot and cold down Louis' entire body. Louis stiffens at his words and swallows hard. His cheeks burn red. Louis let's out a small breath as Harry begins to move away and Louis swears he feels the touch of lips graze his ear lobe ever so softly.And then Harry's footsteps are heard leaving the bathroom behind Louis. Leaving him there. A puddle of flesh and bones. His heart racing a mile a minute. His breath unsteady and his cock pulsing under his tightly fit trousers.

 _What the fuck just happened_? 

Harry walks out of the bathroom in a foggy state of mind, desperate to breathe more of Louis in. He's never wanted anything more in his life than he wants Louis. His eyes barely register the people around him and his cheeks flush at the thought of their last exchange. Louis remembers seeing him at the stables after all..." _stable boy_ "...Harry smiles as he makes his way into the kitchen and grabs a tray of beautifully displayed finger foods. 

~~~~

By midnight everyone but Liam, Samantha, Martha, Michael, and Charlotte's friend Beverly have left the party. Remnants of cigarette smoke still linger among them as they lounge on the couches in the ballroom.

"Oh my, what a party this waaaas" Charlotte says as she lays her head on the back of the couch. She's a touch tipsy as are all the others.

"Wasn't it though? I feel like I haven't had this much fun in ages." Martha joins and she flings her legs up on top of Charlotte's, sparking a giggle from them. Louis sits on the arm of the couch observing his fiancé and friends.

"But guys..." Beverly slurs as she swings her head toward them. A glossy look of drunk in her eyes. Louis chuckles at the sight. "I mean did you guys just see that server tonight?"

They look at each other confused and back to Beverly.

"What server do you mean?" Charlotte asks.

"Him" Beverly smiles and points to the group of servers cleaning the mess of the party. "Curly hair, dreamy eyes. Oh my God is he a prince disguised as a servant or what!" She says her eyes opening and closing as her drunkenness really kicks in now. 

"Beverly, you do know you're talking about a lower class man right now...dont you?" Charlotte says with a roll of her eyes.

"At this point, I do not care." Beverly smiles at her friend. Charlotte turns to take a look, meanwhile Louis blushing intensly, thankful that his friends are influenced by alcohol so they dont notice.

"Well...his beauty is rather captivating." Martha says. She whips her head toward Michael who doesn't look too pleased. "Of course he doesn't even compare to you dear" she says as Michael's expression softens. 

"Handsome or not Beverly, do not stoop to that level. Come on there's plenty of gentlemen that would be glad to take care of you..and have the money to do so" Charlotte says and a tinge of animosity surges through Louis at her words.

"Louis, go talk to him for me" Beverly turns away from Charlotte toward Louis.

"Uh...what?" Louis says nervously.

"He may not be in our...class range...but...a one nighter wouldn't hurt would it now?" She belts a laugh as Charlotte rolls her eyes. 

"Yeah come on Louis, Beverly needs to have some fun tonight. Go talk her up for her." Liam says encouragingly. 

"Absolutely not" Louis says feeling a pain of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh come on man, if you don't I will!" Liam says as he proceeds to sway drunkly out of his chair. 

"Okay okay I've got it. I'll go talk to him." Louis says putting his hand up before Liam could make his way to Harry.

"Oh thank you!" Beverly says blushing and turning toward Charlotte and Martha in excitement. 

This is something Louis definitely doesnt want to do. He made extra effort not to run into Harry again during the party because of how captivated and uncontrollable he felt in the bathroom earlier that night. He needn't feel that way again that's for sure.

He slowly walks over to Harry, pondering what to even say. _God this is so awkward_.

He reaches Harry and taps his shoulder. Harry's head swings around fast and his eyes seem to soften upon reaching Louis' eyes. He turns and faces him.

"Okay this is super awkward and uh...they wouldn't stop giving me shit until I went up to you..." Louis stutters. Harry's face is a mix of confusion and excitement. "Well, you see that lovely woman over there in the pink dress? Red hair?" Louis says pointing toward Beverly. Harry nods slowly, the excitement vanishing from his face "Well....ok...well she fancies you. She wanted me to come tell you that." Harry traces Louis' face with his eyes. "Uh, I mean I know it's kind of amateur of me as a middle man but-" Louis' cut off by a smirk coming from Harry. His eyes darken a touch as a mysterious gaze haunts over them.

" _She_ fancies me?" He asks staring intently into Louis' eyes. Sending a shiver down Louis' spine. He swallows hard. _Gosh damnit I knew this was a horrible idea_. Louis' nods.

"Well? What should I tell her? Do you want to come talk to her?" He asks.

Harry doesn't even look at Beverly again before saying "she's not my type" with a small smile. 

Louis' heart skips a beat of relief at Harry's words but soon after he furrows his brow. "Not your type?" Louis says breathy. Something sinister suddenly playing in his mind. The thought and hope that maybe Louis is just his type. _What am i thinking??? Get ahold of yourself_. Louis blinks away the thought.

"Nope" Harry says confidently. Still staring at Louis. 

"I'll tell her you're spoken for then" Louis smiles nervously. "Let her down easy" Harry smiles at the idea as he watches Louis stroll away from him, head down and running his sweaty palms down his pants. 


	6. Invitation

Louis wakes the next day with a slight headache and the taste of old alcohol in his mouth. He grunts and rolls out of bed. He makes his way downstairs to a slightly too quiet house. It's Sunday and usually the maids are here doing laundry and cleaning. He looks out the window down at the stable. No movement. 

"George?" He says as he makes his way through the hallway and into the kitchen. There sits George, Gretchen, and his two maids looking solemn.

"What's going on?" Louis asks. 

"Sir, Maurice...he...passed last night." George says as he stands from the kitchen chair.  
Gretchen is crying.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Gretchen. What can I do? This is terrible, please tell me what happened" Louis says walking over to Maurice's wife. 

"Thank you dear." She says through tears. "His heart. Heart attack I think. His old age was getting to him" she says. "I'm sorry to do this sir, but I'm not going to be able to take care of the horses for a while. I have to head back to see our sons down south. We're having the funeral there. It'll be at least a couple months. So sorry sir." She says as her tears pick back up.

"It's okay Gretchen. I can find someone else to take care of the horses" he looks to George as George nods.

"Thank you sir. I leave today I just wanted to stop by and tell you the horrible news" she says upon standing up. Louis runs to his den and comes back and hands Gretchen at least two months pay. She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Sir!?" She says.

"Please take it. You need it at this time." He says as he places his hands over hers squeezing them tight.

"You are so very kind sir. Thank you so much." She says as he walks her to the door. 

Louis walks down the hill to the stable. He puts his hand on Beautys back. Her dark brown hair, tough and shiny. He looks at his black horse next to Beauty. "I'll find someone for you guys. Someone exceptional don't you worry." He walks over to the hay bales and throws them into the stalls for the horses. That's when the memory in his mind was triggered. The very vivid memory. He ponders for a moment but the butterflies in his stomach push him out of the stable, inside to grab his keys and a work order, and on his way into town. 

~~~~

He parks his car downtown and decides to walk the rest of the way.  
Upon reaching Kaiser rd, he feels a spike in vulnerability as he sees the stables in the distance. And he begins his walk.  
He reaches the stables and sees 3 workers inside. Two older gentlemen and a younger blonde man.

"Excuse me sir" Louis walks up to the blonde. "Is Harry working today?" 

The blonde turns around and studies Louis intently. Obviously confused. "Harry?" He says. 

Louis nods slowly, while looking around the busy stable.

"Harry's not here right now mate. Why do you need him?" Louis notices the thick Irish accent. He looks young. Fresh, innocent face. The days of hard work tanned his skin.

"Um...I've just a question for him. Work question. Do you know when he will be back or.." Louis says. 

The blonde studies him a bit more. "Later today mate. Not for a couple hours" Louis then digs an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"Will you give this to him for me?" Louis hands him the envelope. 

"Sure" he says and puts it in his back pocket.

"Thank you" Louis says with a smile and he exits the stable and is on his way back home. 

~~~~

Harry arrives at the stable at 2 pm. His days work ahead of him, and they got 3 new horses in so he knows he will be busy. He spots Niall as he makes his way to the back of the stable. 

"Hey Niall" Harry says with a wave of his hand.

"Oi mate! Oh hey, some bloke left this here for ya today...told me to give it to ya." Niall says digging in his back pocket. He pulls out an envelope and hands it to Harry.

"Who was it?" Harry asked taking the envelope. "Forget his name. Rich, quite handsome. In fact i think its the man from the party the other night. Didnt recognize me though,,,figures" Niall smiles and Harry blushes. 

Harry opens the envelope and realizes it's a work order for a....a **Louis W. Tomlinson**. His heart picks up speed as he reads the rest of the work order. **In need of a 24 hour on call stable worker**. 24 hour??? He reads further and notices it says for him to stay in the guest house until his work order is finished. Harry blushes at the thought of staying in Louis' guest house.

But...why him? Why was Louis requesting him? Upon pondering the thought of giving up this stable job with his best friend for a full time job, he glances down as he notices Louis included his wage. Holy cow! Harry gasps at the number on the paper. He's sold. 

~~~~

  
Harry gets up as the sun was starting to break over the horizon. He sits up in bed, his mind already racing at the thought of what today would bring. He walks over to his closet and gets his suitcase out and starts to pack clothes and necessities. He doesnt mind leaving for a while. A change of scenery will be nice. He changes into his clean work clothes and fixes his hair in his tiny bathroom mirror. Shrugging his shoulders, he walks to the front door. He glances inside once more taking in the quaint interior of his home. He shuts the door and heads down the steep gravel road toward town. Not knowing his life will soon change forever....

"Hello sir, you must be Harry" George answers the door to Louis' mansion. Harry stands in the bright sun of the morning, nervous.

"Yes sir, it's nice to meet you. Again" Harry smiles as George was the one to hire him to fix the stable.

"Please follow me and I will show you to the guest house." Harry follows George along side the huge estate, passing the stable, and to a guest house down a hill from the garden by a huge lake. The house was clean and all white. Bigger than Harry's cottage across town. It had a bedroom, small living area, kitchen and a bathroom. 

"This place is amazing." Harry says upon looking around. Huge windows lined the living area, a great view of the private lake.

"I will cook for you, anytime you need me to." George offers. 

"Oh you really don't have to do that" Harry says putting his bag down.

"Well, you do have to eat don't you?" George says with s smile.

Harry smiles back "well...I suppose I do sir".

"Lunch will be at noon. Sir Tomlinson should be home around 5 pm. Dinner will be at 6. He asks of you to start your work this morning. If you need anything...please ask." George fills Harry in.

"Of course sir. I will get right to it. And thank you" Harry smiles as they head for the door. He walks to the stable and gets to work. 

~~~~

"Mate are you feeling okay today?" Randall asks Louis. He's standing over Louis' desk casting a shadow, blinding Him from his own work.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Louis says looking up at the skinny man in front of him.

"You seem distracted. I mean, I'm pretty sure you haven't wrote more than 2 pages all day. Mr. Clay won't be too happy if you don't have the story in by Friday." Randal says as he takes a pen off Louis desk and twirls it between his fingers.

"Ah bugger off. I'll get it done" Louis shoos him away with a flick of his hand. Randall takes the hint and scurries away. In all honestly, Louis really hasn't been himself today. The nerves of returning home and possibly seeing Harry there in the stable was all too distracting. And the thought of Harry completely declining the work order. That thought made his stomach twist. _Goodness, it's not like I'm asking him out on a date_! Louis furrows his brows at his own thoughts. _A date? Why in the world would I ask Harry on a date?_ He shakes his head at the ridiculous thoughts as he sees Charlotte walking up the steps and into his office.

"Dear Louis you look exhausted" she says as she enters and swiftly moves about the room toward him. 

He smiles at her. "Just a long day" he lies.

"Well, I just came to get your opinion. Your opinion about...these!" She says as she excitedly pulls out two scraps of fabric and lays them on his desk. 

"What...are these?" Louis looks at them confused. 

"Well I can't just pick any old table drape for the wedding now can I? Here's a light lavender lace. And here's a more taupe velvet." She says pointing at each.

"Velvet table drape?" Louis says shaking his head. "My...what taste you have" he says and she smiles at him adoringly, mistaking his words for a compliment. "This one" Louis points to the lavender lace.

Her face lights up. "I wanted this one all along. Now I know how compatible we are" she giggles and hurries out of the room. She turns around as she reaches the doorway and winks and walks away. Louis smiles at the gesture. But can't help but absolutely hate the fact that it doesn't even ignite a small flame in his bones, but the mere thought of seeing Harry makes his skin tingle and cheeks flush. _Why_? 

~~~~

As Louis approaches his estate, he feels his stomach turn with butterflies. He climbes up the hill and through the wild flowers. Upon coming to the clearing, he sees his horses out running in the field surrounded by a fence. He smiles to himself when he sees Harry exit the stable. 

"Well, looks like you accepted my offer huh" Louis says as he comes up behind Harry who's in the back of the stable peering out at the horses. Harry jumps at the sound of his voice and makes Louis chuckle. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya" he says as he leans against the opposite door frame.

"Well, it was definitely a hard offer to reject." Harry says, looking at Louis. 

"Is the guest house okay for you?" Louis asks.

"Yes of course. It's beyond okay. Are you sure I can stay here?" Harry asks a touch of shyness in his voice. 

"Well yes." Louis clears his throat. "My former stable workers lived on my property as I like the horses to be taken care of when need be. I'm not too educated in that field so it's nice to have someone here that knows what they're doing. My horses are very important to me" Louis lies. In fact, Gretchen and Maurice did not live here and he did know quite a bit about horses, he just hasnt got the time.

Harry smiles and nods. "Well I'm glad you trust me to take care of them then" Harry says meeting Louis' glowing blue eyes. They stare for a moment soaking each other in. The quiet not awkward at all.

"It's quite peaceful here. I think I'll like it" Harry says, slow and raspy. Louis could really listen to Harry talk for hours if he could.

"Dinner will be ready shortly I assume. Why don't you wash up and meet me in the kitchen. We can have dinner together." Louis says, his face turning red at how it sounds. Harry must have noticed his hesitation afterward and smiles. 

"I know how you meant it." Harry says as they walk their separate ways. 

~~~~

George has made salmon and green beans tonight. He even made a strawberry cheesecake for dessert. Louis was just entering the kitchen as the back door opens and Harry walks in. He changed from his work clothes to something much nicer. The trousers showed off his long lean legs. And his tight fit shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top.  
Louis looks dashing as always. His rich outfit outlining every curve of his body and Harry couldn't help but stare as they made their way to the table in silence. George enters the kitchen with the trays of food.

"Here you go gentlemen" George says, putting the exquisite looking food down.

"Thank you sir" Harry says as Louis smiles at his kind words. They begin eating when Louis notices Harry eyes stop and stare at him. Louis looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry sir. It's just...it's nice to have dinner with someone. I don't get to do this much" Harry implies and a tint of pink brushes his cheeks. 

"It really is...isn't it? Being in this big house alone can be...well lonely. I have George and the other workers here but...I usually have dinner alone." Louis replies, feeling a sense of peace at Harry's presence.

"Well it won't be long for you sir and you won't be lonely anymore. I presume Ms. Clay will make great company." Harry says as he eyes Louis from across the table. Louis' sense of peace dwindles a little. 

"Ah yes I suppose you're right. She's is quite something isn't she?" Louis says, looking back up at Harry. Harry's eyes lock onto Louis' and for a split second Louis feels as though nothing in the world can tear his eyes away.

"Quite" Harry says, a tinge of mystery appearing in his eyes. He offers Louis a crooked smile. Louis nervously chuckles to himself looking down at his half eaten food. 

They end up talking endlessly for the rest of dinner and all through dessert. Hardly registering Georges presence as he slices the cheesecake for them. Louis has learned that Harry has an older sister named Emma. She's married and lives in Cheshire as do his parents. He learns Harry loves photography and painting, learns that hes two years younger than Louis yet he's travelled a bit and is quite cultured and educated. He also learned that he is an extremely humble and caring person as he spends some of his time walking through the streets of London at night, helping the homeless. He talks about his best friend Niall and how they are neighbors. He learns a lot and every detail of Harry mesmerizes Louis. And Harry learns quite a bit about Louis as well...

~~~~

As Louis lay his head down on his pillow that night, he thinks about the evening he's just had. Harry was such an interesting person. He wants to know more. He just wants... _more_...more of Harry. _Harry_. He closes his eyes and pictures kissing him. His soft pink lips on his. Harry's warm, wet tongue on his... The thought pumps through his veins and into his cock. Tingles fly through his waist and down to his thighs and back up again. The feeling so intense it almost borders on pain. A good pain. "Jesus". Louis whispers to himself. He rolls over on his side and looks out the window to the sky. "What have I got myself into" He says before swiftly falling into a deep sleep. He dreams of Harry. 


	7. The Meeting

The next couple of weeks consist of long dinner conversations in Louis' kitchen. Laughing until they cant see, and an occasional deep conversation that bring them to silence. Their personalities fed off each other. They get along so well. _So well_. Louis would race home after work just to spend more time with his new friend. They would sometimes take walks after dinner as the sun went down. Louis in this dream like state as Harry's green eyes flickered with hopes and dreams and emotion so raw, Louis could feel it in his bones. They talked about anything and everything.  
Though one topic was never mentioned...

"I feel like I've known you for years Lou, i can't explain it but I feel like I can talk to you so fluedly and easily it's quite scary" Harry says a touch breathy as they've been walking for a while now. The sun peeks through the trees they're surrounded by.

"I know Haz, it really does seem like that doesn't it?" Louis says smiling at Harry. They've grown so close that they naturally picked up nicknames for each other. And they've stuck ever since.

"I mean, Niall has been my best friend for years. And we are close as mates can get but....but it's different with you. I don't know how to explain it." Harry says suddenly looking nervous. He jumps up and grabs a lead off the nearest tree.

"I know, same here. Liam and I go way back to grade school. But I feel it's different with you as well." Louis glances at Harry a shy smile across his face. "Like soulmates" the words slip out of Louis' mouth before he can stop them. He stops in his tracks and looks at Harry, his face going a shade of deep red. "Uh....I just mean like..." Louis says, panic in his voice.

"Mate, no worries...soulmates as in soul brothers. I know you're not like...in love with me kind of soulmates" Harry offers, hoping to calm Louis' panic. But it doesn't seem to. Instead Louis' eyes dart around seemingly to avoid eye contact with Harry. Harry throws the leaf at Louis' face to break the tension.

"Oi mate!" Louis looks up at Harry, a small smile spread across his face. Harry sprints off down the gravel road, and Louis playfully chases after him. Running all the way home.

~~~~

As Harry lay in bed that night, he thinks of the past 2 weeks and all the happiness it has brought him. He works hard yes, the horses keep him busy day in and day out. But even the work is surprisingly pleasant. He has the stable to himself. The horses now know and trust him. It's peaceful. The house here is so quaint and quiet with the view of the lake. And then...theres Louis. The best part of it all. Having dinner every night with him was the thing he looked forward to the most. And their walks afterward were much more than he could have ever hoped for when coming here. Louis was becoming the best person that he knows. The trust he has in him, the companionship, and the fun. Their conversations are so easy yet.... there's a heavy tension lingering between them. A tension that Harry feels upon looking at Louis. And he knows Louis feels it too. He looks at Harry like he feels it. He absolutely _has_ to.

Harry stares at the ceiling, all these thoughts swarming his head. And then he sits straight up and buries his head in his hands when reality seeps in his mind... _In just a few short months, Louis will be married. He loves someone else._...and Harry cries into his hands. 

~~~~

"Louis William Tomlinson!" Louis looks up from his desk and catches the eyes of Charlotte standing in his office. "Where the hell have you been? Are you avoiding me?" She says, obviously bothered.

"What? Uh no dear why do you think this?" Louis says wide eyed.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, you've cancelled on our dinner date twice now. Twice! I don't understand. Do you not want to see me?" Charlotte says, hands on her hips.  
"Of course I do Charlotte. I had to cancel because-" Louis starts.

"It's because of that damn stable boy isn't it?" She cuts him off. Louis' cheeks flush at her accusations.

"What? Harry? Why would you...why do you think this?" Louis says, stunned. 

She rolls her eyes. "I've seen you guys you know. It's not like your daily walks are far from my estate." She snaps. Louis doesn't say anything as her expression softens a little. A look of disappointment fills the anger. "I almost feel jealous" she says softly. 

"Charlotte, you no need to feel jealous. Please, he's just a new friend of mine. He's always there so it's easy to get caught up in a bit of banter" he says standing up and walking over to his finance.

"I know it's silly...it really is. Jealous of another man? Please. It's just...you look so happy while with him. You never look that happy on our walks" she says. Louis feels guilty at the sound of her voice.

"I'm always happy on our walks dear. It's just different with guys. We joke and talk smack. I promise I will make it up to you. Tonight okay? Come over tonight at 7. I'll have George cook us a lovely meal." Louis offers and takes her hand. She nods and a small smile appears on her lips.

"Yes. I'll be there. And...i would like to meet this....Harry....see what's so great about him" she says with a roll of her eyes.

Louis laughs "of course of course. He's been dying to meet you anyway." Louis says convincingly. "I'll see you at 7" He kisses Charlotte goodbye and sets back to the work on his desk. 

~~~~

  
"It's such a pleasure to meet you Charlotte" Harry says as he grabs Charlottes hand and raises it to his mouth. He offers the skin a warm kiss. Charlotte blushes at the gesture as does Louis. 

"Well, it's quite a pleasure meeting you as well Harry. I know you've been keeping my fiancé well occupied these past couple weeks" she says.

"He's been a lovely...employer." Harry says looking to Louis. "And friend" he adds. "My time here has been quite surprisingly...peaceful." He says, flashing his dimples.

"Well I must say, a man as charming as you, I won't have to worry about my dear Louis here as the ladies must flock to you" Charlotte says and Louis suddenly feels jealous. And not jealous of Harry...

"Uh...well, actually I haven't been out in quite a while as I've been contained here..." He winks at Louis, "but...if you say so. Although I must disagree with you Charlotte." He takes a sip of his tea eyeing her. 

Charlotte completely captivated "disagree with what?" She asks.

"Louis here...is actually quite the charming one, not I. And case in point...look who he's won." He points to Charlotte, "the grand prize" he smiles. Charlotte giggles and blushes at his compliment and Louis...well Louis does the same. 

"Alright alright, you two. I'm going to lose my fiancé to my best friend now. This isn't exactly what I wanted to happen when you guys met" Louis teases them.

"Best friend?" Charlotte and Harry both say at the same time. Charlotte a bit stunned and Harry smiling like a doofus. 

"Well....." Louis says looking at both of them awaiting his answer. "well yea. I mean, we have gotten to know each other well over the past few weeks and I'd say...yea" Louis nervously chokes out. Harry's smile widens as Charlotte seems to suddenly dismiss the topic, her expression bored. 

"Well, I'm starved. Shall we continue up to the kitchen now Louis? See what George has cooked up for us?" Louis nods and they head out of the guest house.

"Nice to meet you again miss Charlotte. You're very pretty" Harry says his voice menacing. 

"Nice to meet you too. Keep my fiancé in check for me" she smiles and winks. They head up the hill when Louis turns around and gives Harry a thumbs up. Harry smiles and mocks the gesture. Then be heads back inside for the night. 

~~~~

"Hes the server from our ball!" Charlotte says, surprised. "I thought he looked familiar." She says as her and Louis walk to her estate later that night after dinner. 

"Yes he is" Louis says casually. She looks over at him, a weird look presses across her face. Louis ignores it. The rest of their walk is silent until reaching her door.

"This Saturday is the state fair. Will you take me?" She asks while opening the front door.

"Of course I will" Louis replies and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiles and turns back to go inside. And Louis heads home. 

~~~~

Harry can't help but feel an intense amount of jealousy after meeting Charlotte tonight. He wanted to put off meeting her because he didn't want it to be real yet. Their engagement that is. He knew it was real, but this made it that much more real. He was trying to avoid feeling like this, but knew this day were to come sooner than later. His feelings for Louis were too intense to ignore. But he at least had to try. He could try to ignore them....


	8. You've gotten into my bloodstream

It's Saturday afternoon as Louis and Charlotte arrive at the fair. It's the annual beginning of summer fair, and it's a huge one. Food and drink stands line up by the river, animals get ready for their circus performance. A big carousel and a few rickety rides here and there. The fair was packed. Children ran about with cotton candy, games were played by all ages.

"There's Liam and Samantha" Charlotte grabs Louis' hand and waves at them. They walk over and they all decide to play a few games.

"Oh, Martha and Michael are meeting us here later, as well as Beverly and her date" she smiles a mischievous smile.

"A date? No way! Who is this date of hers?" Samantha asks excitedly as she takes a bite of cotton candy. 

"Just wait and see..." Charlotte says glancing at Louis and back at the others. 

"Hmm...hopefully it's not Curtis. I'm sorry but that man can be quite annoying. He never shuts up does he?" Samantha laughs as Charlotte joins in. Louis and Liam look at each other and roll their eyes.

Louis is in the middle of a carnival game, trying to win the big white stuffed bear in the back that Charlotte just had to have, as he hears Charlotte yell."Beverly! Over here!." 

Louis turns around to see Beverly and her date walk up to their group. And that's when he notices who her date is. It's Harry. Louis' throat grows dry and he gets up from the game chair he was sitting on. 

"Harry?" Louis says offering surprised eyes.

"Hi!" Harry says looking a tad nervous. 

"Beverly...who is this fine date of yours? You look familiar...wait, is this...were you working the ball last month?" Samantha asks Harry. Harry nods and smiles a dimpled grin at her. Beverly looks all too excited and bouncy as she's holding Harry's hand. Louis grits his teeth at their interlocked fingers.

"Well, she has me to thank for this. I set them up" Charlotte says proudly. Louis looks to Charlotte, and back to Harry all too confused at this point. _When did Charlotte talk to Harry? Why didn't Harry mention this? Does Harry really fancy Beverly?_ The thoughts rush through Louis' mind, jealousy spills in his bones as he watches Beverly grip his hand harder, and he leans into her closely. 

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing games. Liam won a goldfish, the girls ran around childishly from booth to booth, and many rounds of bumper cars were played. Martha and Michael finally show up as they are getting settled in the big field among the other fair goers for the fireworks. They lay their big blanket on the soft grass, and plop down.

All night Louis has been eyeing Harry. They of course talk like friends do, but their usual banter is off. They seem almost nervous in the situation they're in. Every time Beverly takes Harry's hand, or even touches him for that matter, the pit of Louis' stomach boils with jealousy. And if he's not mistaken, he catches Harry staring at him and Charlotte as well. A weird expression on his face each time.

"These fireworks seem to get better every year" Martha says as she's laying on her side, propped up by one arm, the other hand in a bag of popcorn. "Last year they lasted nearly half an hour. I'm sure it'll last longer this year. And everyone, don't forget the tradition" she smiles looking around at the group. 

"How could we forget the tradition?!" Liam exclaims excitedly as he strokes Samantha's face and gives her a wink.

"What's the tradition?" Harry asks.

"Oh! Well...every year during the grand finale of the fireworks display, everyone in our group kisses their date. It's been a tradition for years. As soon as the finale starts, we all count down from ten. And then we kiss until the finale is over and everyone is cheering around us" Charlotte explains. "You're part of the group so..." She says and winks at him as Beverly cracks a wide smile and blushes. She hides her face in her hands to hide her excitement.

Harry looks to Louis who's looking back at him. Harry offers a small crooked smile and looks to the sky quickly as the fireworks begin.

The display was amazing. The fireworks were big, loud, and bright. This time the display lasted 45 minutes when the finale started. 

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1!" The group all says in unison. Louis looks around as his friends all start to kiss, his eyes land on Harry who's leaning down and plants his lips on Beverly's. Louis watches for a moment at his mezmorizing movements. Jealousy erupts through Louis' veins as he's suddenly wishing it were him underneath Harry's lips.

"Um..." Louis hears Charlotte say and clears her throat. _Oh shit_! Louis looks to Charlotte and kisses her. Hard. And long. And secretly hoping that Harry looks up and watches in envy at them as well...

~~~~

As Louis lay in bed that night, his mind races with the thoughts of the evening. The fair, the food, the crowd, his friends, Harry and Beverly, the jealousy, and back to Harry. He thinks about Harry and realizes how much he misses him. For the past couple days, Charlotte has demanded his attention so they haven't had much time together. He really misses his time with Harry. He doesn't feel the same when he's not with him.

And that's when he sits up in bed with an idea....

~~~~

Harry is lying in bed, having trouble falling asleep as he hears a light knock on the door of the guest house. He stills for a moment thinking he was mistaken, until the knocks come again, this time a little louder. Harry gets up and walks through the moon lit living room and over to the door and opens it.

"Louis" Harry says as he sees Louis standing there one arm up against the door frame. He's really close to Harry, almost spilling into the room. Louis looks up at him, a look in his eyes Harry had never seen before.

"Let's go swimming" Louis whispers.

"Swimming? Where? Like...in the lake?" Harry asks, intrigued by the offer. Louis nods and grabs Harry's hand and pulls him out of the guest house and into the warm night air.

Harry blushes at their skin to skin contact even if it's just their hands. Louis leads him down the hill and over a few large rocks when they hit the edge of the the lake. The moon casts a beautiful reflection on the still water. Louis let's go of Harry's hand and without hesitation, he pulls off his shirt revealing a tight toned body. Harrys heart picks up speed as he scans his eyes over Louis. His high cheek bones prominent in the moon light, his eyes sparkle underneath long eyelashes. Harry feels glued to the ground as his eyes eat up every part of Louis in this moment. Louis glances at Harry and hurriedly takes his trousers off leaving him there in just his pants, and he jumps and is in the water before Harry could get a good look at him. Louis emerges to the top and treads as he stares at Harry who is still standing at the edge of the lake. 

"Well? Are you going to come in or are you just going to watch me swim?" Louis says, smiling. Harry smiles back and starts to unbutton his top. 

Louis can feel his heart pound in his chest as his eyes are glued to Harry's hands unbuttoning his loose fit shirt. As he finishes, the shirt easily slides off his shoulders. Louis is stunned. Absolutely stunned at the tanned, toned muscles that Harry has just revealed. His shoulders are broad and his abs glide with every movement. Louis swallows as he's wondered what he's gotten himself into. Then Harry slowly takes off his trousers. Long legs exposed for only a moment before he jumps in the water as well. 

They splash and dunk each other for a good 20 minutes. Having swim races, laughing and bantering until their stomachs hurt. Harry swims over to a large rock that's near the edge of the water. He lifts himself on top of it and lays back, propped up on both elbows, looking at the moon. Louis swims over to the rock as well.

"Room for two?" Louis asks and Harry nods as he scoots over and Louis climbs up and lays next time him. They now have a clear view of each other's almost naked bodies, and they try everything they can not to stare.

"Well, this was quite spontaneous of you Lou. I didn't think you had it in you" Harry teases. 

"Well I-ive...missed you Haz. I mean, I haven't really seen much of you in the past couple days. I'd gotten used to having you around" Louis laughs and looks at Harry. 

Harry seems surprised. "You missed me?" He asks.

"Hey, I said it once I don't have to say it again" Louis says and they chuckle. 

"Ive missed you too... I was beginning to think you forgot about me" Harry says.

"I could never forget you" Louis says, almost a whisper, flush creeping at his cheeks. Harry smiles at his words feeling so incredibly happy in this moment. Their shoulders are touching and the light of the moon shines down on them. Louis feels Harry's eyes on him. 

"So...I thought you said Beverly wasn't your type?" Louis asks, still staring straight ahead, his heart picking up speed at the question.

"Hmm...I did say that didn't I?" Harry says. 

"Well...do you fancy her?" Louis asks looking at Harry this time. 

"She's a nice girl" Harry says smiling at Louis. His green eyes glowing and captivating.

"So are you guys dating? I mean you had you're first kiss tonight and all..." Louis says, his voice becoming a little more serious.

"What if we were?" Harry says, still staring at Louis. Louis shrugs and looks away, disappointment crossing his face. "Or....what if I told you....I quite fancy someone else?" Harry says softly, his voice low and raspy. Louis looks back at Harry and sees that Harry is looking at his lips. 

Louis swallows and his breathing hitches. "And who is it-that you....fancy?" Louis asks breathily, barely audible. Harry looks back into Louis' eyes and he turns his body toward Louis now, resting on his left elbow. He's closer now, and Louis doesn't know if he can control himself as his eyes scan the muscles in Harry's toned arms, or his damp, loose curls that are now hanging sexily over his face, giving a more mysterious look to him. His breathing seems to become faster as does Louis'. They meet eye contact again.

"So.....are you not going to tell me who you fancy then?" Louis whispers, his head feeling foggy with want. He leans closer to Harry, his heart pounding and cock throbbing.

"Well, it doesn't really matter as the person I fancy...is taken" Harry says as he raises his hand and strokes it through Louis' hair grabbing a handful behind Louis' ear. He leans closer, their foreheads now touching "but that doesn't mean I don't want that person any less....because I do....I want them....so...much....I want... _him_....so much" Harry says as he tugs lightly at the handful of Louis' hair, Louis eyes fluttering shut as the gesture and his words send a lightning bolt of tingles through his body. Louis can barely take the tension anymore. He brings his hand up and lightly smooths it on Harry's hip and up his side. Harry's breath hitches at his touch, and grasps once more at Louis' hair. 

"Well what if this person....wants you just as much...so much that it hurts....so much that they would do anything...to get a taste of you...." Louis whispers as his heart pounds in his chest, his hands trembling. 

Suddenly Harry is turning Louis onto his back in one swift motion, his body hovering halfway over Louis'. He lowers his face and collides his lips on his. _Finally_. The first initial touch of their lips send fireworks through their bodies. Harry's lips are so soft and so sweet. Electricity fires through them when Harry opens his mouth as does Louis and Harry dances his tongue into Louis' mouth, softly brushing his tongue against Louuis', slightly twirling it. The kiss becomes deep and passionate now, lips and tongues intertwined. Louis' hands are in Harry's curls as Harry's hands are moving from Louis cheek to his collar bone, to his chest and hip. 

"Mmm" Louis moans softly as Harry glides the tip of his tongue across Louis' bottom lip while firmly gripping Louis' hip. They're breathing heavy and kissing passionately. Harry tastes so sweet, sweeter than he could have imagined. His warm mouth felt so good against his, the kiss was the hottest kiss Louis has ever had.

His cock was rock hard underneath Harry, aching for some sort of friction. That's when Louis glides his hands down Harry's back and pushes him down on top of him, their cocks now touching through the thin fabric of their wet pants. Harry moans at the contact. Harry is hard as well, Louis can feel, and another rush of adrenaline surges through Louis as he imagines fucking Harry. They kiss harder as their cocks rock back and forth against each other, moans filling the air between each kiss.

"Harry" Louis moans. "God Harry I-i want you...want you so...bad". Louis is practically begging at his point, knowing that if they keep up the grinding he will come right then and there. "Come on...please....let's go back...to the guest house...please..." Louis moans out.

"Lou I want you to fuck me...fuck me Lou. I want to feel you in me" Harry says, his voice breathy and desperate.

Louis feels he's about to come undone as he pushes Harry off of him and they stumble to get up. They grab each other's hand and make a run off the rock, and up to the guest house. They swing the door open and shut and Harry then pushes Louis up against the wall, kissing his lips, then his chin, and then his neck. 

"Jesus Harry" Louis says, as Harry's tongue swirls and he feels a small light bite. Louis' hands explore Harry's soft smooth skin. _Louis cannot believe this is happening. His hands are on Harry. Oh my god._

"Bedroom" Louis says and Harry is grabbing Louis' hand again, leading him into the bedroom. As they enter, Harry wastes no time as he's pulling down Louis' pants and he then wraps his hand around Louis' thick, hard cock. Louis moans at the touch, feeling lightheaded with want. Louis then pushes Harry back onto the bed and proceeds to pull down Harry's pants as well. His huge cock springs fully erect against his abs and Louis' eyes widen at the size. Louis has never been so turned on in his life. He knows this is going to be the best experience he's ever had. And he cant believe it's with Harry. Only in his dreams did he think this would ever happen with this beautiful man staring up at him. 

"Lou" Harry wines as he grabs his own cock. Louis pushes his hand away and grips it himself. Harry's eyes close and he breathes heavy. "Fuck me Lou" Harry begs. And Louis' cock pulses intensely at his words. Louis grabs Harry's legs and pushes them up slightly giving him better access of his bum. He then puts two fingers in his mouth and saturates them. He circles the wet fingers around Harrys hole. And slowly inserts one. Harry was so tight. So warm and so so tight. He slowly moves his finger in circles and he soon enters the other one. Harry moans and grabs his own thighs. Louis circles deeper and reaches Harry's prostate, sending a loud moan through Harry, causing his legs to quiver. He strokes his prostate a few times before Harry is begging Louis to fuck him. As Louis feels Harry is ready, he extracts his fingers causing Harry to whimper from the emptiness.

Harry then sits up and moves To Louis' cock and takes him into his mouth. Harry's mouth is warm, and wet, and he swirls his tongue around the head of Louis' cock, tasting the pre come leaking from it. Louis moans at the pleasure of Harry's mouth but knows he wont last long so he tugs Harry's hair and Harry lay back down as Louis lines himself up with Harry's hole. They lock eyes as Louis slowly enters Harry. He pumps slowly until he's filled him up. Harry exhales and nods. He exits half way and pumps in again, causing a moan from Harry and himself as the feeling of Harry around him felt so good. He pumps again, and again, faster and deeper until he knew he was hitting Harry's prostrate as he let out a guttural moan and flung his head back into the sheets. 

"oh my God Harry you feel so fucking amazing. Oh my god" Louis moans through pumps, face red with flush, the feeling almost too good to process. He then picks up speed and pressure, sending a wave of pleasure through Harry so intense, that his entire body is trembling. His eyes fly closed and his brow furrows. His mouth slightly open, breathing hard and moaning. Louis is so captivated by Harry and so turned on, he's intoxicated by the feeling of being inside him. 

"Lou you're amazing, oh my god Lou, you feel so amazing you're gonna make me come. You're gonna make me come." Harry says desperate, looking into Louis' sex glossed eyes.

"Come for me Harry, I want to make you come." Louis says as he reaches down and grabs Harry's cock and starts pumping it as he's rocking his own cock back and forth inside Harry, the motions lining up. Louis can hardly keep up as the pleasure is overtaking him.

"Fuuuccckkkk" Harry moans as he tightens up, quivering. Seconds later he shoots come all over his chest and neck and down Louis' fist that's pumping him. Louis can feel Harry's hole pulsing around his cock as Harry orgasms, the feeling causing Louis' insides to build with pressure. The tickle he feels rising is so intense, it lasts longer than it ever has and he then orgasms so hard into Harry. Each blast of pleasure filling inside him. He's moaning and trembling and feeling absolutely incredible. It was the absolute best and longest orgasm Louis has ever had in his life.

He slows his motions as his orgasm ends. Harry panting as his orgasm comes to an end as well.

Louis slips out of Harry and plops down beside him. Their chests heave up and down. Harry rolls over and kisses louis passionately. 

"Lou I-I've never felt anything so amazing in my life. You felt so good" Harry whispers. His voice sounding sexy as ever. Louis lay his head down and looks into Harry's eyes, cradling his face in his hands.

"You're so beautiful Harry. I've never felt so good in my life. You made me feel so good. You always make me feel good....this time just...in a physical way" Louis says smiling.

Harry's green eyes sparkle, his lashes dark and wet. Louis gets up to retrieve a cloth to clean up Harry's chest. After he's done he tosses it in the bathroom, and climbs back into bed with Harry. Exhaustion settles in Harry's eyes but his smile remains, dimples in tact.

"Lou-I, i...I've wanted this for so long. You have no idea..." Harry says, burying his face in Louis' neck. Louis grabs Harry's hand and squeezes.

"You know the first time I saw you...it felt like the world had stopped. I'd never felt that way before. And then, when I saw you at the ball, I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling. I was captivated by you Harry. I couldn't get enough....it drove me mad.....you drive me completely mad Harry...and I...." Louis trails off, stopping himself.

Harry leans up and lightly kisses Louis' lips. They scoot closer to one another in the darkness of the room.

Harry's breathing has evened and slowed, and Louis watches as his chest rises and falls. He Looks up at his peaceful, youthful face. His pink pouty lips, and his relaxed eyelids. For the first time in his life, Louis feels complete. His heart fills with happiness and in this very moment he realizes just how completely and utterly in love with Harry he is.....

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9Ewu5tJ77I

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link above is just a song that i added to the scene above :)


	9. Chapter 9

Louis wakes up as the sun peeks into the window of the bedroom. Their legs are intertwined, and Harry is still fast asleep against Louis. There really is no better feeling than Harry in his arms.   
He looks at the young man, his curls falling over his face. Louis feels as though his heart could burst. He was so incredibly happy and he absolutely adores this man beside him. He closes his eyes and thinks of the previous night. Every detail flashes in Louis' mind, making his heart pick up in speed. The swim, the kiss, being inside Harry. _Oh my god_. Louis feels like he is floating. The thought of how good he felt last night, and how good he feels now. He stares at the ceiling taking a deep breath, as his breath starts to shake while the images of last night consume him.   
Louis wants to get up and take a shower so he slowly peels Harry's arm off his waist, as much as he doesnt want to. He carefully entwined their legs and crawls out of bed.

Harry stirs at the change in position and temperature. Louis adoringly watches as he grabs the blanket and brings it over his body and up to his chin. He furrows his brows and puffs his lips ever so softly. Louis smiles and feels a lump grow in his throat. _What is going on with me_? He thinks as he walks to the guest house shower.

He turns the hot water on and looks at himself in the mirror. He has a love bruise on his collar bone. He thumbs it lightly and bites his lip. He shakes his head and sighs at the effect Harry is having on him, and climbes into the steamy shower. He stands under the stream for a few minutes, letting the warm drops hit over his sore muscles. He goes to grab for the shampoo when he feels a cool gust against his backside.

He turns slightly to see a naked Harry climbing in behind him.

Louis' heart jumps in his chest at the image. Harry says nothing and wraps his arms around Louis waist, and pushes his body against the back of his, and kisses the back of his head. He then grabs the shampoo that is in Louis' hand. Louis is frozen still. He doesnt want to move as Harry's naked body feels so good against his. His cock throbs at the contact of Harry on his ass, and suddenly he craves Harry inside of him.

Harry starts massaging the shampoo into Louis' hair, tingles of pleasure spark goosebumps at the touch Harry's fingertips. He washes out the shampoo then turns around and locks eyes with Harry's. He is staring down at him with intensity. A small smirk spread on his lips. Louis grabs the back of Harry's neck and pushes his lips into his. They kiss softly at first, then passionately. The hot water steamy around them, making their lips moist and slippery. _It was hot_.

Harry grabs both of Louis hands and pushes Louis' back against the cool glass of the shower. He thrust against him and kisses him harder. Louis gasps and moans as Harry's hard cock is sliding up and down against Louis'. Harry suddenly lets go of one of Louis' hands and quickly grabs both of their cocks. His huge hand starts stroking and pumping them at the same time. The feeling of Harry's hand, and his own cock on his, is out of this world. Louis then brings his free hand down to Harry's testicles, and starts to massage.

Harry moans, and throws his head back and beads of water run down his face. Louis continues massaging and runs his finger against Harry's taint as Harry is pumping their cocks. They moan, and pant as the hot water clatters around them.

"Lou.....God Lou...." Harry moans under his breath. He presses further into Louis, and drops his head and looks into Louis' eyes. Pleasure coursing through them, as they remain eye contact.

They come in unison, staring deep in each other's eyes, catching every glimpse of emotion as Harry's hand slowly strokes their pulsing cocks, come mixing and dripping down his fist. Each blast causing them to pant hot air into each other's mouths, the feeling overwhelming. 

After they are done, Harry hovers over Louis, pressing both his hands against the cool shower glass. Louis grips Harry's waist, studying the muscles under his smooth skin. 

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen" Harry says softly in Louis' ear. "I feel so intoxicated by your presence, Louis Tomlinson, I can't get enough"

Louis looks up at Harry wanting so badly to tell him he loves him. Tell him he's so madly in love with him that he could cry. But he doesn't. Instead he smiles so big, crinkles appear by his eyes. "You really are something Harry. And...you _are_ a man of many skills" he winks and bites his bottom lip.

Harry smiles a cheeky smile, showing off his beautiful dimples. And they kiss once more. 

~~

Harry escapes to the edge of the lake to retrieve their clothes and they got dressed in silence. Occasionally peeking at one another, blush and smiles fill the room as they catch each other's eyes.

"What's so amusing?" Harry asks Louis, who's staring at him, smirking. Louis licks his lips and shakes his head.

"I just....I don't think I've felt this happy in a long while. Perhaps....ever." Louis admitted looking down at his feet.

Harry slowly walks to him and embraces him in a warm hug. Louis breathes Harry's scent in deep, the intoxicating aroma filling his lungs. 

Louis noticed how amazing Harry smelled long ago. They were taking one of their nightly walks when Harry's long legs brushed against a rock in the ground causing him to trip and fall. Louis was walking so close that he in turn stumbled over harry falling right onto him. They laughed until tears poured out, still gripping each other on the ground. Louis then leaned his head into Harry's chest as his chuckle subsided. He smelled of a light cologne and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was sweet, yet spicy. It was truly intoxicating. It has just Harry. It was one of his favorite things about him. Along with his adorable curls. And If Louis remembers correctly, that was the first time he let his guard down with Harry. He couldn't help it. Harry looked deep in his eyes that day on the dirt road, and Louis felt he knew. He knew how Louis cared for him in that moment....

"Louis!?" A small voice came from outside. 

They ended their hug quickly as Louis looks around and realizes there are other people in this world and-

"Louis darling?" Realizes that it's his mothers voice calling for him.

"Oh shit that's me mum!" Louis says, scrambling to get his shoes on. Louis rushes to the door, Harry behind him. "I'm so sorry to rush like this. Uh...I'll see you later Harry." Louis says with a smile and tug of Harry's sleeve. Harry waves and Louis is off through his front door. 

 

Harry goes over to the sofa and sits down. He lets out a sigh and lays his head back. He narrows his eyes and peers out of the large windows in front of him. The sun is over the lake, causing a sparkling effect. He smiles to himself as he thinks back to last night. He cant believe what had happened. Louis was the only person he has ever felt like this about, and Louis feels the same. Or at least he hopes. He closes his eyes again as he remembers the tastes of Louis. His scent. The feeling of him pumping inside him. The feeling of his turquoise eyes deeply looking at him as they came in unison this morning. Harry was completely taken. In love was almost an understatement. 

~~~~

Louis enters through the back of his house into the kitchen. Luckily no one was there to witness him sneaking in. He undid his shoes, and slid them by the door. He then walks through to the hallway and into the den at the front of the house. 

"Louis! There you are. I've been calling for you for ages! I even sent George to go look for you. Where were you?" Louis' mother says, as she walks to him and grabs his shoulders.

"I was down by the lake mother. It's a beautiful morning just wanted to get some fresh air is all" he says looking at the petite brunette in front of him. 

Her big blue eyes scan his face. "You look different Louis..." She says, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you mean?" He says as he runs a hand through his still slightly damp hair.

"You just...you're glowing. You've got this light in your eyes I haven't seen in....years!" She says, a smile spreading across her face. Louis shrugs, knowing exactly why that is.

"Well, it's a good look. Keep doing what you're doing" she smiles as Louis blushes at her words.

"So anyway, what is it you needed mother?" Louis asks. 

She looks at him blankly. "You didn't forget dear, did you?"

"Forget....what?" He says looking confused. 

"You have a tea date with us love. Remember?" She says. 

"Us?" Louis asks looking around. 

"Charlotte dear. We are meeting her in town to discuss wedding details over tea. Did she not tell you this?" His mothers asks looking at him. 

_Charlotte....oh shit...Charlotte_! His heart sinks at the memories of last night. _What has he done? He's an engaged man for Christ sake_.

"Louis dear, you suddenly don't look too good. What is going on with you? Do you have a temperature?" She asks coming over and placing the back of her hand of his forehead.

"No no I'm fine. I just...haven't eaten yet. I need to eat" Louis says and she lowers her hand. 

"Alright then, get changed we are meeting her at 10". 

~~~~

"So, I talked to Samantha and she says Liam is thinking of having a football game at their estate later today, along with dinner. Martha and Michael will be there. I'm strongly encouraged to invite lovely Harry as well because Beverly will be there. Also, does Harry have a friend he can bring? They want more men for the game. Ask him will you?" Charlotte looks at Louis. Her big brown eyes blinking up at him as she stirs her tea. 

Louis nods at her. "Yes, I'll invite him. And I'll see if he has anyone to bring." He forces a smile at the idea of having to spend an evening with the both of them, but knows he can't escape it. 

"Alright sounds lovely. Anyway, I'm thinking a nice chicken dinner for the wedding. Also, I'm thinking a chocolate fountain. Maybe an ice sculpture here and there. Oooh I'm so excited! This is going to be the best day of our lives dear, I can just feel it!" Charlotte beams a smile as his mother smiles back, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Do you know how many people you're inviting to the wedding Charlotte?" Louis mothers asks. 

"Um..well I think it's around 500" she says.

Louis nearly chokes on his tea. "500?" He asks surprised. "Do we even know 500 people?" He says. 

"Do you not realize this is literally the wedding of the year? People have been gushing about it all over town. Of course it may seem a bit...much...but-" she puts a finger in the air. "We are just that important" she smiles greedily. "By the way, this tea is a big horrid isn't it? I thought this place had a better brew. Humph" she says as she scoots her tea away from her. 

Louis mother raises an eyebrow at Louis as she noticed Charlottes tone. Louis ignores it and continues to drink his. 

~~~~

Harry is in the stable feeding the horses when Louis enters, hands stuffed in his trousers. 

"Louis" Harry says as he sees the gorgeous man walking toward him. 

Louis smiles at him. "Hi" he says, his eyes a bit dreamy all the sudden. Harry half smiles at the man standing in front of him, and they stare for a moment before Louis begins.

"Are you any good at football?" Louis asks. 

"Why?" Harry's says raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Liam is having dinner and football at his estate tonight. A lad game of football. I was told to invite you...I mean, I want you to come." Louis stops a moment before continuing "but...Harry, Charlotte is-" Louis was cut off by Harry. 

"You don't have to explain anything. I understand. She's your fiancé, I can't expect anything..." He says, his eyes looking longingly, yet distant at Louis. Louis decides not to push the conversation any further. "And yes I'd love to come. I'm alright at football so don't get too mad at me if I completely ruin the game" Harry says with a cheeky smile.

Louis grins "oh also, do you know a couple blokes to join? We need a few more to play" 

Harry looks out into the distance of the farm from the open barn door. "Yes, I think I can find a couple" he says smiling.

"Great Harry! I can't wait! This is going to be so fun. Playing against you in football is going to be a treat" he smirks wiggling his eyebrows. 

"So you've already decided we are playing against each other huh?" Harry says, leaning against the fence.

"Well....I may have...just gives me more of a chance to be close to you" Louis smiles, looking attractively at Harry. 

Harry feels flush creepy into his cheeks. He then grabs Louis and pulls him close. Hardly an inch between their lips."You can be as close as you want. _Whenever_....you want" Harry whispers.

Louis' suddenly weak in the knees, the spell Harry has put over him in full force again. Louis swallows as he tries to regain some control. Harry leans forward a little more so that Louis can feel the heat from his lips.

Suddenly Harry steps back a bit and stares at Louis. He starts waking backward.

"I'll see you tonight Lou" he winks. And he walks out of the barn leaving Louis there. Standing weak and confused and wanting. Wanting Harry again so fucking much he can't stand it.

He shakes his head and walks up the hill to his house as he sees Harry walking down the hill to the guest house. 


	10. Confession

Later that evening, everyone piles in Liam's garden. It was a more chilly night that night and the women huddled around the outdoor wood burner, as the men ran out to the field for their game.

"Everyone, this is Niall. He's been my best friend for ages now." Harry introduces the blonde. 

"Oi mates, I love me self a game of football!" He says as he shakes everyone's hand.

"Irish are we?" Liam asks hearing Niall's accent.

"Born and raised, yet somehow I ended up here?" He says cheekily, making Liam laugh. 

"And this here is my mate Zayn. I met him through Niall." Harry says as he introduces his other friend. He was slender, very dark hair, and light brown eyes painted with thick, long eyelashes.

"Hello Mates I'm Zayn." He says quietly as he made his rounds with the men.

"Alright alright I like this group! Let's figure out teams aye lads?" Liam says loudly for all to hear. They agree and break up into teams and start their game. 

~~~~

Later that night everyone sits around the fire outside after dinner. They're all in a circle, Harry on Louis' left, Charlotte on his right. He felt good all day playing ball with his friends, watching Harry's long legs swim through the grass as he ran after the ball. His curls bouncing and blowing in the wind. Harry, to Louis' surprise, was actually pretty good at football. _A man of many skills_. He smiles to himself as he thinks about it.

But now sitting with everyone, he feels slightly-no, _extremely_ uncomfortable. When he looks to his right, he sees who the world think he is. A man in love with Charlotte, excited and happy and ready to be married in a little under 3 months. And when he looks to his left, he sees who he really is...sees the person he was meant for. The person he's madly and forbiddingly in love with...

Everyone is chit chatting, the blokes getting louder as they've had a few to drink, and the girls seeming to laugh at everything. Everyone is In the middle of listening to Liam and Zayn's friendly debate about something...Louis can't quite remember as it's been going on for some time, when Harry pulls Louis' shoulder back toward him and brings his mouth up to Louis' ear.

"Just keep watching them..." Harry whispers and Louis obeys. Everyone is faced away from them, completely indulged in the conversation. 

"You're an amazing footballer you know. I've never seen anyone in real life as good as you...so the game was a little unfair" Harry chuckles as Louis smiles."But....why do you have to be so bloody sexy Lou?......I mean, it was hard for me before to look at you and control myself but....but now that I've felt you...inside me....I just want more." Harry whispers and Louis' eyes flicker and heat rises in his neck and cheeks and everywhere else in his body. "In fact, all I've been thinking about tonight....is being inside _you_. Inside your amazing ass pumping and fucking you... _so hard_....to feel you...warm and tight around me....and for you to feel me.... _all of me_.....grinding inside you......until you come for me....and until you make me come so intensely like I did last night...." Harry's breath hitches as though he let out a soft moan. Louis can't feel his face anymore. Can't feel his arms, or his legs. The only thing he can feel is his cock pulsing and hardening in his lap. Tingles zip through his body and he's trembling now. He's trembling at Harry's words. "I guess what I'm saying....is-" Louis turns slightly cutting Harry off looking back in desperation. They lock eyes for a split second when Niall interrupts them.

"Hey mates what're you going on about over there?" He says as everyone turns to face them. They are at a loss for words for a moment when Louis comes in for the save. 

"Harry here thought he was being smart and was giving me shit for winning the football game. Can you believe that Niall?" Louis says as he feels Harry relax beside him.

"Ha ha oi we got a sore loser here gentlemen!" Niall's eyes get big and bright. 

Harry smiles and shakes his head. "Yeah yeah whatever you blokes!" Harry responds. 

Everyone chuckles and continues on in their conversations. Louis glances at Harry with a sly smile. 

"Alright everyone, I think it's getting a bit late, we have to get up at nearly dawn tomorrow, I think I'll hit he hay" Samantha announces. Everyone gets up to head home. Harry leaves with Zayn and Niall. And Louis takes Charlotte home. 

The entire ride home, Louis cannot focus on anything but Harry. The words he spoke softly in his ear, replaying. His mind is foggy and his heart is jumping in his chest.

"Is everything okay?" Charlotte interrupts his thoughts from the passenger seat. "You've been quiet this whole drive. That's unlike you" she says.

"No Charlotte I'm fine, I'm just tired is all. The football game wore me out a bit". He responds. 

"Hmm...well okay...." She says quietly and Louis' mind returns to his thoughts. "What's with you and Harry?" Charlotte interrupts again, the question causing Louis' throat to go dry. 

"Me and Harry? What do you mean?" He asks. 

"You seem distant lately. Distant with everyone. But Harry. Liam says he's hardly seen you lately, your mother says you haven't been over in weeks....and yet you're always so happy around that curly haired bloke." She stops and looks at him. 

Louis isn't sure how to respond, not realizing it's been effecting everyone. "I didn't know everyone felt this way.." He says. 

"They don't feel a certain way really...but I do. I don't like this distance I'm feeling. You used to take me out every Saturday night. To the cinema, ice cream, something......but......I just don't understand is all. I mean we are getting married in 3 months. This should be a happy time for us!" She starts to get emotional as her tone strengthens in sound.

"It is a happy time Charlotte. Harry is a new friend, it's something new. Something exciting. We share a lot of interests and get on very well. I can't help that. I'm sorry for making it seem like I care more about him...." Louis blinks at his words, his voice shaking. "I don't. I can assure you, I love you Charlotte." He forces the words out of his mouth and they taste bitter when they come out. He's ashamed of himself and the conversation.

He looks to Charlotte who's smiling now. A small glimmer of success in her eyes. He told her exactly what she wanted to hear. But did he really feel it? 

~~~~

After dropping Charlotte off at her estate, Louis returns to his own and walks slowly up the steps to his bedroom. He sits on his bed and burrows his head in his hands. He is so conflicted. His mind is racing. He craves Harry so badly and couldn't wait to get home and rush over to the guest house and let Harry fuck him endlessly.

But, after the conversation he had with Charlotte, he's starting to feel guilty. The thought of betraying Charlotte is starting to eat at his brain. The thought that not only he betrayed her, he's betraying his friends and his family. Yet...... the thought of Harry not being in his life is too painful to bear. He simply can't think about it. Not seeing his curly locks, his lovely green eyes and dimples, or the quirky personality that completely intoxicates Louis everyday. The kindness that seeps from Harry's bones, the feeling he gets from being with him. He's happy with Harry.

 _What do I do? What do I do_? Louis thinks to himself as he plops back on his bed, feet still placed on the floor. He looks up at the ceiling contemplating. 

~~~~

Meanwhile Niall is driving Harry back to Louis' estate after dropping Zayn off across town.

"So how is it working for the one and only Louis Tomlinson?" Niall's asks and Harry's heart flutters at the sound of his name.

"It's....great actually. I'm really lucky to have landed this job" Harry says.

"Really? Don't you miss working at the old stable with your best mate and partner in crime?" Niall says smirking. 

"Yes I do miss working with you Niall, but it's peaceful here and it's just.....great...."

Niall notices the dreamy look in Harry's eyes. "Oh no you haven't Harry!" Niall says suddenly. 

"Haven't what!?" Harry asks promptly. 

Niall narrows his eyes, "you fancy him don't you?" Niall says a smile on his face.

Niall has known about Harry's sexuality since they were young teenagers. Niall has always been accepting, but it's been hard to watch as Harry has never been able to be out about it as it's completely unspoken of. 

"Well....it's not hard to..." Harry says, a bashful smile coming upon his lips. 

"Ah my dear mate. You're always getting yourself into a tiffy with these straight blokes you know." Niall says and shakes his head. Harry stays silent and looks down. "Ah I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to see you hurt. I've seen you fancy someone before and they not reciprocate the feelings..." Niall says apologetically. 

"It's....it's more than that Niall.... All this time we've been spending together I mean, it's everyday Niall I just can't-" Harry stops. 

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Niall says in a hushed, surprised tone. Harry looks at Niall intensely. His eyebrows form up, sending a worried look through Harry's eyes. They start to water a bit.

"Oh jeez Harry....maybe working for him isn't such a good idea mate." Niall says. It takes Harry a moment to answer. 

"Niall....its.....he......Louis, he feels the same" Harry stutters out. 

They pull up to Louis' estate as Niall rushes to put the car in park. 

"He what?!" He says, looking at Harry confused. "He told you he fancies you Harry?"

Harry looks down at his hands as he twiddles his thumbs. "He more than told me Niall...." He says softly. 

Niall's eyebrows shoot up fast as his jaw drops. "What.....you mean you guys....are....lovers?" Niall asks. Harry nods. "But what about Charlotte? He's...he's engaged to Charlotte!?"

"I don't know Niall. I really don't know. But I love him. I really do...Oh please don't tell a soul Niall!" Harry says looking back at him with pleading eyes.

"I won't tell a soul Harry. Your my best mate. I'd do anything for you. You know that right?" And Harry nods and gets out of the car.


	11. I think ive inhaled you

Louis wakes at 3 in the morning to the clock on the wall ticking and crickets chirping outside. He tosses and turns a little trying fall back to sleep when he realizes it's completely hopeless. His waking mind is yet again consumed of Harry.

"Urg!" He says to himself as he flies his fists down on the bed. "You never get out of my head do ya? You consume my every waking thought, you consume my dreams, you consume....me!" He says to himself in the dark.

He then grabs his pillow by both ends under his head and wraps it around his cheeks and belts a low scream.

The words Harry whispered in his ear danced around his mind. Louis couldn't help but start to get turned on. He's never been with a man before Harry. But making love to Harry was something that came natural to him. And the thought of Harry inside him, causing a totally different and new experience, intrigued Louis tremendously.

He lay in bed a moment contemplating sneaking out to go see Harry. _Ah, what the hell_. 

~~~~

Harry was wide awake unable to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. His heart raced as he's been wishing Louis to come down all night. He was disappointed when it became midnight and realized Louis wasn't coming....a hint of insecurity settled in Harry and caused him to worry all night. 

He ran to the door and opened it. Louis said nothing but came right in and grips Harry's biceps and turns him around pushing him aggressively against the door. He grips Harry's face with both hands as he brings his needing lips up to his, and they kiss. They kiss hard, deep, and passionately. Breathing each other in, tasting each other. Thumping hearts under their chests.

They make their way into Harry's bedroom hardly taking their lips off each other. When they stumble to keep their balance on the way, Harry suddenly slides his hands on the back side of Louis' thighs. He crouches down and lifts Louis off the ground as Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist. The gesture causes Louis to kiss Harry harder, way too excited now, moving to his jaw and his neck and sucking.

"Lou fuck Lou!" Harry moans out as he walks to his bed and lays Louis down and gets on top of him to continue their kiss. Harry's hands find the bottom of Louis' shirt and he glides his hands across Louis' abs and chest. And swiftly pulls it up over his head. He then reaches down and palms Louis' hard cock through his trousers. Louis moans as he pulls lightly at Harry's curls, causing a moan from him as well. 

"Harry.....I want you to fuck me tonight...." Louis whispers as Harry stops and looks at him with sex glossed eyes. He suddenly and quickly is undoing Louis' pants and pulls them off in one simple pull. He grips underneath Louis' muscly thighs and moves him further onto the bed and positions him in the middle of it.

Harry pulls off his own shirt and stands to undo his pants and pulls them down. Louis is so taken with Harry that he just stares at his beautiful naked body. He grabs the base of his aching cock, giving it some sort of relief as its pulsing at the site of Harry. Harry then smiles and gets back on the bed, kneeling between Louis' legs. Harry reaches over Louis head and grabs a pillow. 

"Put this under your bum" He advises a nervous looking Louis. If there's anything in this world to be true, it would be that Harry and Louis can certainly read each other without having to communicate. Harry knew Louis was nervous, and Louis didn't even have to say a word.

Louis raises his back and Harry places it below and Louis drops onto it. 

"Louis....I want you so fucking bad....you have no idea. You're so fucking gorgeous.... _God_ " Harry whispers and he inches up to kiss Louis mouth. Harry then lowers himself next to Louis, resting on his left elbow. He sticks two fingers in his mouth, his pink lips sucking gently, memorizing Louis. He then lowers his hand down to the opening of Louis hole. 

"Relax love, I promise I'll be gentle" Harry says reassuringly. Louis relaxes and spreads his legs further. He closes his eyes as he feels pressure as Harry enters his middle finger into Louis. He starts circling gently and slowly. It's definitely a feeling Louis has never felt before that's for sure. Harry then slides his other finger inside Louis.

"Is this okay?" He asks. Louis nods, taking in this new feeling. Harry then pushes in a little further and slides his fingers against Louis' prostate.

"Oh my god" Louis breathes out, squeezing around Harry's fingers. Harry smiles and starts kissing Louis' neck and his collar bone as he fingers pressure on the spot. The feeling was new, yet so amazing. The wave of tingles ran up through Louis bum, into his testicles and cock, and up his spine and back down again. The feeling almost too much yet not enough. 

"Fuck me Haz" Louis' voice was raspy and breathy as he reaches down and slides his thumb over the tip of Harry's cock, collecting pre come and lubricating Harry with it. Harry licks his hand and lubricates the rest of his cock until it's nice and slippery. He lines himself up, pushing Louis' thighs upward.

Harry pushes the tip in slowly, Louis is extremely tight. Harry's flinches at the thought of being inside him and how good it's going to feel. He starts moving in more and more slowly, until he's filled Louis up all the way.

"You alright?" Harry asks, the excitement building immensely. Louis nods and bites his lip. "Now fuck me" he says.

Harry smiles and leans forward, now hovering over Louis, and he slides out and pushes back in. Louis' cheeks flush and he lets out a sharp breath. Harry's eyes close as he takes in the feeling of moving slowly in and out of Louis tight bum. He starts pumping faster and deeper, searching for Louis' G spot. His mind is already hazy with pleasure, and his eyes focus on Louis' gorgeous features. His blue eyes fluttering, his high cheekbones pinched with a deep pink, and his lips....Harry plants Louis' lips with an intimate kiss as he pumps in harder, circling his hips. Louis loudly moans into Harry's mouth as Harry has found his spot. Harry continues the motion he has started causing pants and whimpers from Louis. 

"Lou...God Lou you're so tight....fuck it's so good....." Harry grunts between thrusts. 

Louis is so overwhelmed with this new sensation, he almost can't take it. Every time Harry swirls his hips in that memorizing way, his body trembles wildly. 

"Fucking Christ Harry.....oh my G-.......Harry you feel fucking incredible" Louis moans out barely audible as Harry grabs Louis' thighs and pushes them toward his chest, getting a better, deeper angle. He picks up speed as the change in position makes the sensations that much more intense.

They fuck passionately and wild, loud moans escape from them both. Suddenly Louis grabs his own cock and starts pumping desperately as he's reaching his orgasm. Suddenly he tenses and releases pearly white come all over his chest, shooting his head back into the bed, while he clenches the sheets between his free fist.

Harry comes shortly after, as seeing Louis reach his orgasm turns him on even further, if at all possible, and his warm cum fills Louis as he grunts and moans between every powerful blast.

"Harry....." Louis says between heavy breaths. 

"Yeah?" Harry says as he gets up to grab a towel from the bathroom. He comes back and sits down next to Louis who's still laying on the bed.

Harry looks at Louis waiting for him to continue, but Louis just looks deep into his eyes as his thumb lightly brushes against the top of Harry's hand. Harry smiles and in return so does Louis.

Harry cleans Louis up and they then climb under the sheets to go to sleep. They're cuddled close as Louis' mind starts to race with dream like thoughts, feeling Harry's warmth around him.

Louis is almost asleep when he hears a whisper come from Harry.

"Lou, you awake?" Louis was too tired to respond so he lay there silent. "Lou.....I just.....I have to tell you this" Harry continues.

Louis is more awake now, and his heart picks up speed.

Harry hesitates for a moment then lowers his mouth to Louis' ear. "I love you Louis" Harry softly whispers and pulls back quickly. Harry doesn't say a word more, as Louis lay there replaying the words in his head.

He's stunned silent, his heart pounding in his chest feeling like it could burst with happiness. Those 3 words coming from Harry mouth directed toward him, was the best thing he could have ever received. He wants so badly to turn around to meet Harry's face, to cradle it and tell him he loves him too, loves him so much.

But he doesn't....he's unsure why, perhaps it's the fact that Louis is engaged to Charlotte. But, that simple decision may almost cost Louis the best thing he's ever had.....


	12. Run

The next few weeks fly by as work is hectic at Louis' company, newspaper articles are flowing in about the wedding of the year.

Louis has already made the decision not to write about himself, but it doesn't matter much when every other reporter is in his office everyday trying to get the best point of view for their story.

Louis is drained of talking about how he and Charlotte met, how he proposed, how he knew she was the one, and what it's like working for her father.

Charlotte was also busy with the wedding planning. She kept Samantha, Martha and Beverly busy as they tried on dresses and picked out decorations.

Meanwhile, Louis was still spending almost every night down at the guest house with Harry. Making sweet love and having deep conversations about life and dreams. Louis hasn't mentioned hearing Harry tell him he loves him, nor has Harry said anything about it either. They ride the horses together, still take their long walks, even play football with Liam, Niall, and Zayn.

One night they even decide to go out downtown, just the two of them....

"Lets go out tonight" Louis says, as hes pulling his trousers up. He stares down at a naked Harry sprawled out on the bed.

"Like, out out? As in...a date?" Harry says, a smile breaking through his pink lips.

"Well...if thats what youd like to call it then...yes Harry, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Louis says. smiling down at him.

"Well....it is a tad late. We did have dinner already....so....I guess you could take me to a pub, get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Harry says sarcastically, yet with an innocent look on his face.

Louis laughs and throws his shirt at Harry. "Get up you sexy bloke, lets go!"

 

They decide to walk to town that night. Its a beautiful night and they want to take full advantage of it. Its already 9 pm when they arrive at Joe's Tavern.

They sit in a booth toward the back of the bar, under a lowly lit, dimmed light. The bar was filled with regulars that night. A couple men were already swaying in their stools, one was passed out, face down on the bar. A couple ladies pranced around in short dresses and cigarrettes. A duet sang on the small stage as about 10 people sat and watched.

A petite waitress came over and took their drink orders, bringing them back two pints of beer. 

"Ah this is so refreshing" Louis says as he gulps down the bubbly liquid. Harry smiles at him and takes a drink of his own. They engage in light conversation, ordering 3 more pints each. Its 11 o clock now and by this time theyre starting to feel buzzed, and the music seems to have gotten louder and its defnitely gotten more crowded. 

"This is such a great time Lou, Im glad you suggested it. It feels good to hangout with you...you know outside of your home" Harry says, taking another drink of his 4rd beer. 

"Well, I like to keep you hidden dont you know? Locked up...my guilty little pleasure you...." Louis reaches across the table and takes Harrys hand in his "so i can have you all to myself...have you whene-" Louis was cut off by a voice walking toward them.

"Well, wel,l well, what do we have here? We got some queers up in here tonight?" The man walks over to the table and Louis releases his grip on Harry's hand quickly. 

"Aw, queer boy did i make you nervous? What...what? Dont want to look at me do ya?" The man says. 

Louis feels his face hot from anger and alcohol. He stares at Harry whos eyes hold a worried look, yet his body language remains calm. Louis finally looks up at the man.

"Excuse me sir, but youre interrupting our _chat_. Did you need something?" Louis says snarkly.

The man laughs and gets closer to the table. "Chat? A chat? Looks to me like you two were about to grab each other's dicks right here at this table." He leans closer to Louis, looking him straight in the eyes. "You were, werent you...you _perverts_ "

Louis' blood boils as the man winks at him. Louis is about to say something terrible. Something that would definitely get his ass beat, when suddenly beer is being thrown directly into the man's face, causing him to stumble backwards. Louis looks at a smirking Harry, realizing Harry threw the beer on him.

"Lets go!" Harry yells to Louis and they get up quick and sprint out of the bar as fast as they can. They reach the top of the street when they hear yelling behind them. They look, and see the man and 3 other men running after them. 

"Oh shit! Run!" Louis says as he and Harry make a run for it, dodging the few people and cars they come across.

The men are still behind them when Harry grabs Louis' hand and pulls him to the left and they make a break up a dark grassy hill between two buildings.

They run up the hill and through a cemetery when it starts to rain.

The yelling is still behind them and they pick up their speed, zigzagging through trees and brush. They can hardly see now as they've gotten far from the city lights and they realize the men are gone.

Soak and wet and out of breath, they run into a cave at the edge of the woods. Their chests heave up and down as they look at each other and laugh.

"Oh my God Harry that was awesome! I cant believe you threw your drink at that man. He was twice the size of us put together!" Louis says as they sit down facing each other on the cave floor.

"Eh, he was getting annoying and my beer was getting warm" Harry shrugged and smiled at Louis. 

They sit at the edge of the cave watching the rain pour just feet from them. Their faces lit up in the bright moonlight.

They look at each other as the adrenaline starts to fade, and rain drops drip off their soaked hair and face. Their clothes cling to their skin. 

They scoot closer to one another, Louis' legs bent slightly over Harry's. Harry brings his hand up and caresses Louis' cheek as he looks into Louis' beautiful eyes.

Louis brings his two hands up into Harry's soaked curls. 

"I cant quit you Harry." Louis whispers as he brings their foreheads together.

"Then dont" Harry whispers back. 


	13. Dont Let Me Go

Summer is coming to an end as September is fast approaching. Harry and Louis have spent the majority of their time together. They cant seem to get enough....

Louis lay in Harry's bed, wrapped up in Harry's arms and twirling his curls. They had just got done making passionate love. If at all possible, it's only gotten better from the first time they've had sex. They each love to fuck, and be fucked so it makes it all the more spicy and versatile.

"Lou...I swear you are something else. Like, what did I ever do before you? How did I ever... _feel_?" Harry says with a big smile on his face.  
Louis grins wide, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Harry, what would I ever do without you? You really make me happy you know? I mean....I've always felt this void inside...I felt empty and I didn't know why. I have a great family and friends. I get a lot of attention around town. Yet, I always felt so alone in this world. I felt like a piece of me was missing...." Louis stops and looks down at his hand as he's stroking Harry's chest. Harry's eyes fond.

"I want you there" Louis says. "No, I need you there" he chuckles nervously.

"Need me where?" Harry asks confused. 

"The wedding. I need you there. It's less than a month away and things are getting down to the wire here. Charlotte has been so busy with preparations, bless her heart" Louis chuckles again before continuing. "But I mean I know you would come anyway, I'd hope, but I'm telling you I want you there on my big day." Louis finishes.

He looks up at Harry and his eyes are a mixtue of sadness and turmoil. A look Louis has never seen before.

"Haz...?" Louis asks as he sits up to get a better look. 

Harry then nods "y-yeah of course. Of course I'll be there." He chokes the words out. 

"Good because I couldn't imagine my wedding day and not having my...best mate there" Louis says as he gets up to retrieve his clothes from the floor. 

Harry's eyes flinch at the words _best mate_. His heart aches and he wants to cry. He's realizing that this...what they have...is really nothing at all.

Harry is so in love with Louis...and Louis... _isn't_. He doesn't know what this has been or what he really expected to be a result of this affair, _of course he does_ , but he's incredibly hurt. He's now realizing that he and Louis, whatever they are, is coming to an end...

Harry is quiet the rest of the night and Louis notices a difference. Harry sleeps away from him in bed, and the mere gesture makes Louis' heart ache.

The next morning, Louis wakes up early and walks up to his house to get ready for work. He kisses a sleeping Harry on his way out. 

~~~~ 

Upon returning home from an extremely busy day, Louis finds his mother in his garden sipping tea, conversing with George. 

"Louis, hello dear! How was your day at work?" His mother lights up when she sees him. George gets up from his seated position when Louis gestures for him to relax and sit. He does so. 

"It was good" Louis lies, as he's had an anxious-off feeling in his stomach all day. 

"Nice to hear love, would you like some tea, George just brewed a pot so it's hot." She offers. 

"No I think I'll pass for now thank you" he says. 

"Now, I'm not here to talk wedding, enough of that right? I'm just here for a visit" Louis smiles as she takes a sip of her tea. "By the way, I know you've been dying to introduce me to Harry, I thought today would be a good time! He seems like such a lovely boy and I can tell he's made you very happy" she says smiling hopefully. 

"Oh yes of course. Let me go get him. I'm sure he's in the stable" Louis says and he takes off down the hill to the stable. 

Upon entering, he sees the horses in their stalls, but no Harry. Louis furrows his brows as Harry is usually still working at this time.

So he decides to walk to the guest house. Surely he's there. He knocks.

Nothing. He knocks again.

Nothing.

He then opens the door and peers inside.

"Harry?" Louis says. He lets the door swing open and his eyes scan the empty room.

His heart picks up speed as he notices everything is spotless, unlike last night. He walks to the bedroom and opens the door. The bed is made and the room is spotless.

"No...." Louis says as he rushes to the closet.

He swings it open and sees an empty closet. Harry's clothes and suitcase are gone.

Louis frantically runs around the house, searching for any clue that Harry is still living there. He doesn't find any.

He sits on the couch and his eyes well up with tears. He feels a sudden loneliness and an intense feeling of loss. His heart is aching and he lets out a hard cry into his hands. He's shaking and his body is heaving with sobs.

"Harry.....Harry....." He says heavily as he sinks to the floor trying to gasp for air. He realizes now that Harry is gone. He doesn't know why but he knows that he's gone. And he couldn't even try to stop him. He sits there on the floor for a while, watching as the sun sparkles over the lake. His mind is consumed with the memory of Harry and him in the lake and the lump in his throat was evolving again. He swallows it down as he takes a deep breath. Suddenly he hears a knock at the door. It didn't take long for the door to swing open. It was his mother. 

"Louis!?" She says as she hurries over to him. She sits on the couch and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Louis what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why are you on the floor? What happened?" She's extremely worried now as Louis buries his face in his hands, trying to hold back the inevitable flow of tears.

Louis is too upset to talk so they sit there a moment, his mother holding him as he cries. "When you're ready dear you can tell me, ssshhh" she say as she rocks him. As much of a mess Louis is right now, the comfort of his mothers arms is exactly what he needs. 

"Mother...." Louis sniffs as he looks at her through puffy eyes. "Mother.....I....I can't...." His mother puts a hand up to stop him. 

"I know..." She says and nods. 

He looks at her confused. "You do?" 

She looks at him with caring eyes and nods. "Darling, a mother knows more than you may think. You're my child. I know when you're happy and when you're sad and..." She has a look of disappointment on her face. "I should have known you weren't happy with her. I mean, I did kind of suspect it, but Louis you've been so solemn for years now I just thought that...it's how you've become. But....these past couple months I've seen a real change in you...a genuine happiness that I haven't seen in years. At first I didn't know what it was that was making you so happy. Until you told me about your new friend Harry.." She trails off looking at him.

He stares at her waiting for her to continue. Amazed at what his mother knows intuitively. "The way you talk about him, so detailed and the look in your eyes when describing him. I knew in that moment that it was _him_...that was making you so happy." She says.

Louis looks down, embarrassment creeping up his face. "Don't be embarrassed Louis. You can't help who you love." She says as she puts a warm hand over his heart. 

He looks up and sees tears in her eyes. "You aren't disappointed in me?" Louis asks as he's so surprised yet relieved at his mothers understanding. 

She shakes her head "of course not. I could never be. How could I be disappointed in such a wonderful thing called love? I adore Harry for making my boy so happy. It's about damn time someone does!" She chuckles. Louis chuckles too and feels closer to her than ever in this moment. She turns toward the large windows and peers out at the lake. Her expression suddenly turns sad. "You know, I've never told anyone this before. But, I lost....I lost the love of _my_ life." She says as tears sit in the hood of her eyes. 

"Wait....so dad isn't...the love of your life?" Louis asks. 

She looks to him quick "Oh dear I love your father so much. He's a great husband don't get me wrong. He gave me you and your sisters. I really couldnt ask for more but" she shifts her position a tad ".....I was a little younger than you when I met Richard. Richard was a boy that lived in the wrong part of town. His family was poor. He didn't go to school but had 3 jobs at once raising his 3 younger bothers and his sick mother. I had never met anyone like him. He was so full of....life and...love. He was so kind and gentle. The lows of life got him down sometimes, but only made him stronger and much more well rounded" Her face lit up in a wide smile. "and he loved me..... oh he loved me so much....and I loved him." She smiles remembering Richard. "I would sneak out every night to meet him in the park. My father would never approve of me dating a boy like him. But....one night my father caught us...he was walking me home and" she stops and looks down, sadness creeping in again. "My father was a mean man Louis. He made sure I never saw Richard again. In fact, he was so angry he made us move to get me away from him. And since that night, I never saw him again.." She finishes as a tear glides down her cheek.

Louis is crying with her as he's never known this about his mother. Such a vulnerable side to see.

"Louis....you have to do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you happy. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't. And that's not a way to live is it?" She says looking down at her hands.

Louis ached for the pain she has felt all these years without Richard.

"I just don't know what I did for him to leave me like this. Without a word or a good bye. My heart is broken." He says looking lost. 

"He left because he loves you Louis." She says knowingly. 

"But that doesn't make sense" he says. 

"Louis, he loves you...but you're getting married to someone else. What else is he suppose to do?"

And that's when it clicks in Louis brain. The conversation last night was when he started acting distant and strange. _He had invited him to his wedding. He had called him his best mate. Oh god what had he done. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he loves Harry. He loves him with every fiber of his being._

He stands as he heads toward the door. He knows what's he got to do. He's got to get Harry back. 

~~~~

"So you're back then. Just like that? That job ended pretty abruptly wouldn't you say?" Niall says as he tosses a hay bale to Harry from the other side of the horse stall. 

"Uh huh" Harry answers not looking up. 

"So...are you and Louis still....hanging out?" Niall asks. 

"Dunno" Harry says blankly.

Niall stops for a moment and motions for Harry to follow him outside. He does, and they sit on the big, gassy hill behind the stable. 

"What happened mate?" Niall asks. 

"Nothing" Harry says as he picks at the blades of grass between his legs. 

"I'm no dumb bloke. I've been your friend for years now and I know when something is wrong. So?" Niall says sternly, looking at Harry. 

Harry sighs as he takes his time thinking on whether to fill Niall in. He decides to. "I just.....I don't know Niall. I don't know what I was expecting." He says pulling the grass a little harder now. "It was just all going so well. We've gotten so close over the summer....I mean...so close. We told each other things we've never told anyone....no offense." 

Niall put up his hand "None taken. Now, what went wrong?" Niall says. 

"It's stupid. I mean, I knew all along he was engaged. But for some reason, I just had this feeling....that....ugh it's so stupid." Harry stops as he shakes his head. 

"No it's not stupid. Tell me." Niall insists. 

"I thought we would somehow...end up together. We never truly discussed our relationship. It just, was. It was something that came so easily, something that didn't really need to be talked about. It was almost like a dream whenever we were together. But I was snapped back into reality last night when he told me he wanted me, his _best mate_ , to be at his wedding...I just....I thought....I knew he was too good to be true." Harry finishes and looks down at the grass between his fingers. 

Niall sits quietly for a moment pondering what to tell Harry to cheer him up as he was scared this was going to happen to his friend.

"I'm sorry mate. This isn't what I wanted to hear. You deserve the best and quite frankly, that was a low blow." Niall says. 

"I feel bad for leaving like I did though. He had no idea as I left without a word while he was at work. But I just can't see him anymore. It's too hard. What we did was wrong to begin with. Poor Charlotte has been lied to...but now that he really is going through with the wedding...it just can't go on. I need to get over him even if it takes a lifetime." 

Niall smiles lightly at him and pats his back in support. 


	14. Broken

Two weeks have passed and it is getting very close to the wedding.

Harry is in a miserable state. He is like a zombie at work, and even at home. He hardly eats and he sleeps a lot. He can't get Louis out of his head. He's in absolute turmoil over the whole thing. He is so in love with Louis, he feels like he has lost a part of himself.

Even worse, Louis has come to the stable 4 times now looking for Harry. Twice he was there and hid in back as he had Niall talk to him. 

"He's not here" Niall said. 

"Please Niall I have to speak to him" Louis says desperately. 

"Sorry mate, he doesn't want to speak to you." 

"You don't understand I have to" tears begin to form in Louis' eyes. 

Niall is conflicted as he feels for an obviously suffering Louis but knows he has to stay loyal to Harry. 

"Sorry...." Niall says and walks away. 

Harry watches from a far, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sees his beautiful Louis slowly walk away, head down. 

That was the last time he's come by the stable. It was a week ago.

~~~~

Most nights Harry went straight home after work, but tonight, tonight was different. He didn't want to sulk in his bedroom, soaking his sheets with tears. No, tonight he's going to go out. 

"Niall, pints tonight?" Harry offers as they walk home from work. 

"Sorry mate, can't. Mark is having dinner at his place. You can come if you want?" Niall says. 

"No thanks, not hungry." Harry says and they part ways. Harry heads down town toward the taverns. Anxiety builds in his stomach as he turns the corner and heads down to the gay bar on 7th Street. He's never visited but has heard about it.

Tonight he wants to get over Louis for good. 

~~~~

Louis is an absolute wreck.

He sits in his den, staring out the window. The emptiness he was beginning to forget, has creeped it's way in again. His heart hurt. His eyes were sunken and dark circles rimmed the bottoms. He hasn't had an appetite and chooses not to sleep much as when he wakes, he can't bare all of the feelings of Harry being gone rushing back to him. He thinks that was the worst part of it all. Being peaceful and happy, dreaming of Harry and the good times they had. He wakes up, feeling amazing knowing Harry is just down the hill from him and....then he remembers. He can't bare it. So he chooses to stay awake. 

It's currently midnight and his eyes are getting tired. He needs to shake the feeling. He glances around his den knowing that the slow ticking of the clock on the wall will soon put him to sleep.

So he gets up and heads out the door.

He's got to get out. Take this sickening feeling off him for a while.

He gets in his car and heads downtown. A pint or two will do the trick.

~~~~

It's 1:30 and Louis has consumed two pints at Joe's Tavern. Even his taste for beer has come to a halt in his time of grieving so he decides to go home.

He walks out of the bar as he sees a couple of men stumble out of a bar down the street from him. It's the locally known gay bar in town.

He gets a curious spark and heads toward the bar.

As he approaches, he hears piano keys rolling, and the muffles of loud drunken singing men. He walks past the door and glances into the window to get a good look at the lads inside. He sees a huge group of men, of all ages, crowded around a table, all their arms thrown over each other's shoulders. They are swaying to the music and singing loud. They all seem to be focused on the lad in the middle of the bunch, all seeming to gloat over.... _oh my god_.....is that......is that _Harry_? Louis squints as he sees a drunken Harry swaying, his smile wide and dimples deep. Men are caressing his legs and his cheeks, as he happily sings along to the song inside.

Louis feels sick. He feels sick as he watches other men close to his Harry. Touching him, feeling his curls, smelling his smell, kissing his neck. Louis definitely feels sick now. He can't look anymore. His knees are weak and his heart is broken.

He turns and slides down the window onto the concrete below him. He puts his face in his hands and cries. He knows he has to do everything in his power to get Harry back. If he doesn't have Harry, he's nothing.

He gets up, runs to his car, and heads back home. 

~~~~

Harry gets home at 4 in the morning.

He drops onto his bed as the alcohol starts to wear off. He feels sticky and dirty and....worthless.

He wore a smile inside the bar, but deep inside he feels emptiness. The hands that were touching him he only wished were Louis'. He loved the attention he was getting. The men ate him right up. They said he was the sexiest man they've ever seen in their bar.

But he didn't feel it. He is broken and knew it was going to take a long, long time to get Louis out of his head...and heart.

 _The wedding is less than a week away_. He closes his eyes and pushes the thought out of his mind. And he soon falls asleep


	15. Forever

It's a Friday night as Harry brushes the dirt off his legs and he heads over to Niall to grab him to head home.

It was a long, hard day at work. He was tired and just wanting to get home as the wedding was the next day. He wasn't going of course, but he wanted to bask in his sorrows and feel sorry for himself all day. Eat and drink and run around his house naked if he had to. Do anything to beat he thought of Louis standing at the alter, his high cheekbones glistening under a huge chandelier as he watches a beautiful Charlotte glide down the aisle ready to take Louis all to herself.

"Niall you ready? I'm beat I wanna get home" Harry says as he approaches Niall who's hosing off his boots.

"Yeah just gimme a minute. Go wait in my car".

"You drove your car to work today?" Harry asks, confused as they live just up the hill.

"Thought we'd get some dinner after work" Niall says.

"I'm really not-"

"No excuses, you're going." Niall puts up his hand as Harry rolls his eyes and heads to the car.

Niall gets in a few minutes later and they head toward town.

Harry is staring intensely out the window as he notices Niall is extra quiet tonight. And then he notices that Niall is now driving away from town, toward the country side estates.

"Where are we going Niall? I'm pretty sure we can't afford any restaurant out this way" Harry asks.

Niall smiles and stays quiet.

Harry then notices this is the way to Louis' estate and his heart picks up speed at the memories of his time going down this road.

"Really, where are we going?" Harry asks, nervous now.

Niall smiles again and Harry realizes that Niall may have something up his sleeve and Harry does not like it.

"Niall! Answer me! What are we doing?" Harry is panicking now as his hand grips the door handle. Niall's eyes soften and seem to look....sad.

"Harry.....please don't panic" Niall says.

"Well I'm going to panic if you don't tell me where we're going." Harry says, his face beating red and his breath heavy.

"You know....I've never told you this....well actually I've never told anyone this but....when you first came out to me back several years ago, and I watched how hard it was for you....and I saw you get hurt time and time again by men who either played a game to lead you on, or just simply used you, I was a wreck. You've been my best mate for years and I couldn't bear seeing you so down all the time. I knew it was going to be hard for you to find someone in this world who...you know" Niall pauses for a moment and then continues "I once prayed...I actually prayed to God one night Harry....that I would wake up the next day and see you....ya know, see you in the same way you see other men....I wanted to be that person to make you happy. I didn't want you to have to suffer trying to find someone and I knew I'd never hurt my best mate but...." Niall laughs and shakes his head "I couldn't change who I was. I love women mate! I mean I love you...in a brotherly, best mate way....and I knew that I couldn't change what I was attracted to...just so you wouldn't hurt anymore..." Niall looks at Harry who's eyes are wide with surprise.

"Niall....you really prayed that you'd...like...be in love with me?" Harry asks, a small bewildered smile approaches his lips.

"I know I know, so embarrassing and stupid. Please, it was like 8 years ago." Niall says laughing.

"Well I think that's just about the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Harry says as he laughs along with his friend.

"Anyway" Niall continues "Now that that embarrassing story is out of the way.....even though I knew I couldn't love you like that....I always told myself that if I knew of someone who did love you like that, to never have you let them go.....I would know if someone made you as happy as you could possibly be. Someone that made you a better person, that made you whole, that made you feel love. I would know this because you're my best friend Harry. And I just know these things...."

Harry was so consumed in the conversation that he didn't even notice Niall pull into Louis' estate and park outside his house.

"Niall what are we doing here? Niall please, he doesn't love me. Please! Turn back around before he see us!"

Niall rolls his eyes. "He's not going to see us. He's at his rehearsal dinner at the Clay's estate anyhow...remember? Wedding tomorrow?" Niall says.

"Ugh don't remind me" Harry responds looking disgusted. "Then what the hell are we doing where then?"

"Okay, Louis came by work while you were off on Tuesday. He pleaded that you come by after work tonight to look at Beauty for him. He says she's sick and needs someone who knows horses to take a look. He says you won't have to talk to him, that all information will come through me. Please Harry, for the horse" Niall asks, his big puppy dog eyes pleading Harry.

"Alright, alright. I'll go take a look. It'll only be a few moments. Just stay here, as some horses scare easily." Harry says and he climbs out of the car.

He leans his head back into the window "By the way, quite a story on the way here.....i really appreciate it....thanks, youre a great friend Niall" Harry smiles.

Niall watches Harry walk down the hill and he smiles to himself as he pulls out of the driveway ever so quietly...

~~~~

Harry makes his way down the cool, damp grassy hill. He feels weird being on this property again. His heart aches at the memories of the summer behind him, but cant help but feel at home here.

He spots the stable in the distance and realizes there is a dim, golden light coming from the inside. _Thats strange_. Harry thinks.

Upon walking closer, he notices the light is now flickering...flickering like a candle.

Knowing how dangerous fire in a stable full of wood and hay can be, he picks up his pace making his way to the entrance and stops cold in his tacks...

Upon entering, his eyes dart around the dimly lit stable. First, he notices the floor had been completely swept and the hay bales were lined and stacked beauitully along the stalls.

He then notices the horses were in their stalls, perfectly fine, with red ribbons tied in bows around their necks.

He walks a little further as he notces a small table along the back wall that is set for two. A silky red table cloth hung over the table as two large white candles flicker in the middle. There were two covered plates and two glasses of wine.

He stops walking as he approaches the table and his eyes land on a pile of hay in front of the table. Yet this hay, was formed in the shape of a heart.

He hears soft music playing, yet wasnt sure where it was coming from when he glances around the barn.

Harry admires the beautiful set up for a moment when he suddenly rememberes where he's at, and that this was most likely not meant to be seen. Especially by him.

He starts walking backwards, in an attempt to get out of there before Louis and Charlotte arrive for their date when he turns around, and his eyes are met with a pair of piercing blue.

"L-Louis" Harry says as he puts a hand to his chest.

"Hi" Louis smiles, lingering his stare.

"I'm so sorry to intrude like this. Stupid NIall had told me Beauty was sick and that you needed me to take a look at her. I swear that guy is such an air head sometimes" Harry curses to himself and looks down as he feels embaressment sneak to his cheeks.

Louis chuckles to himself and steps closer toward Harry.

"You're impossibly cute Haz" Louis says as he puts a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry continues to look down, knowing that he will become weak if he looks up at Louis. He has to remain strong, hes on his journey of getting over Louis, this isnt the time to relapse.

"And youre not intruding at all. In fact, this here...is a dinner set for two." Louis says.

"I'm well aware Lou...Louis...like I said, I'll get out of here so you and Charlotte can have your date."

Louis smiles and brings his hand to Harry's chin, tugging it upward to face him. Harry has his eyes completely closed.

"Look at me" Louis says softly. Harry slowly opens his eyes, sadness filling them.

"This dinner isnt for me and Charlotte, Harry" Harry continues to blankly stare at Louis, his hand still holding his chin.".....its for....me and........you"

Harry now looks at Louis with confusement in his eyes. "Me?" he asks Louis nods. "But.........why?" Harry asks, his heart picking up speed, and his cheeks flushing.

Louis lets go of Harrys chin and takes a small step back. He brushes a nervous hand through his hair.

"Because Harry...because i miss you. I miss the summer we had together. The late night swims, the deep conversations, the way your dimples make me weak in the knees, the way your curls feel tangled in my fingers. The way your green eyes light up any room youre in. And the way your smile....my god your smile Harry...." Louis looks down and puts his hand in his pants pocket, the other one nervously scratching his chin.

Harry is standing there, completely lost in the words Louis has just spoken to him.

"Harry, when you left i....i felt a sadness ive never felt before. I felt like a piece of me had been taken. And not just any piece of me, the best piece of me. You are the best person i have ever had the pleasure of getting to know. Youre an amazing human being, and an _incredible_ kisser..." Louis laughs, and it sparks a small laugh from Harry.

"You Harry Styles, are the man of my dreams. You're my person, my best friend, and my soulmate. You know me better than anyone ever could. I feel safe with you. I feel loved. I cant go a day without youre beatiful scent or your sultry voice whispering in my ear. I cant go a day without feeling your warm body next to mine. Feeling your lips, and your touch." Louis gets even closer to a teary eyed Harry. Louis' voice is shaky with emotion. "Harry....I need you. I need you everyday of my life. I cant be without you because Harry...." He leans into Harrys ear as he wraps his hands around the back of Harrys head and grabs a hanfdul of curls. He whispers "Im utterly and completely in love with you Harry".

Harry trembles at the words being spoken in his ear. A tear rolls down his cheek and he picks up his tingling arms and wraps them around Louis for an intimate embrace.

"Louis" Harry whimpers as they hold each other. "God I love you too Louis I love you so much" he says and Louis squeezes him tighter. They are both trembling and crying and love is coursing through their veins. Harry then pulls away and looks at Louis.

"But what about....the wedding? Charlotte?" He asks.

"I called it off Harry, all of it. Last week I went to talk to Charlotte. She didnt take it well at all. I tried to explain it best to her, but she didnt want to hear it. It was hard hurting her, but actually the word around town is that shes with someone new already."

"What? Already?"

"Yep, apparently, i wasnt the only one being unfaithful during our engagement"

"Wow" Harry says, stunned.

"Anyway, my mother knows about us Harry. She was the one who encouraged me to follow my heart. She says shes told my father, and he hasnt said much about it so who knows what hes thinking. And of course, my sisters are thrilled that ive found someone who actually makes me happy" Louis says.

Harry smiles, flashing his dimples "Louis, did Niall know about this?"

"Well of course he did! I knew i could trust him to fool ya. I came to the stable Tuesday after talking to Charlotte. I told him what i had planned and he was skeptical at first until he heard me out. He realizes i really do love you, and he was totally on board for this." Harry smiles and stares into Louis' eyes for a moment

"So is this really happening? You and I? For real?"

"Yes Harry, it is...of course....if that's what you want"

"Of course its what i want Lou. I want you...i need you....forever"

Louis then wastes no time and locks his lips with Harrys and they engage in a deep and passionate kiss. Their hands deperately touching each other, as the month of seperation was too much to bare. They slowly break the kiss and touch their foreheads together, locking their fingers in a tight grip.

"This place look amazing by the way. You did a great job decorating...very romantic" Harry smiles at Louis.

"Come here a minute. I have an idea" Louis says as he guides him over to the back of the stable near the table. He grabs a steak knife and heads over to the big wooden beam in the middle of the room. He brings the tip of the knife to the wood and starts carving.

Harry watches intently. Louis carves a perfect heart and then hands Harry the knife and smiles. Harry takes it and cares a big **H.S. +** and hands the knife back to Louis who carves **L.T**. inside the heart. They stand back to admire the carving in the wood.

"Its our stable heart Haz" Louis smiles up at Harry."You make me so happy" He grins cheekily as Harry grabs his chin for a warm kiss.

"As do you love.....as do you" Harry says smiling down at the love of his life.

His soulmate.

 

                                                                                                              1 Year Later

 Harry moved in with Louis two months after they were officially together. Louis begged him to move in the very next day, but Harry needed some time to sell his house and move his stuff.

Louis quit his job at the London TImes, as he was most likely going to get fired anyway for what he did to Charlotte.His father surprisingly handed down the shoe business to Louis and decided to retire and travel the world.

His mother was extremely upset at first, but realized his dreams of traveling and being alone, were great desires of his father's. He loved his family dearly and always has. Yet, he was never entirely happy living in London.

And Louis hates to admit it, but it actually worked out great for his mother as she was at the farmers market one Saturday morning and ran into a beautiful display of paintings for sale. Upon asking the artist about prices, she realized the artist was in fact, Richard, her long lost love. He was just as surprised as she was that she said he even teared up hes missed her so much. Theyve been together ever since and hes truly never seen his mother happier.

Liam and Samantha continue to raise their 3 year old son, and support Louis and Harry and their relationship. Liam was completely shocked at first and Louis was sure he was going to lose him as a friend. But Liam just needed time to process it all, and in the end he was down right excited for the two of them. Samantha was a bit tougher on Louis as she was good friends with Charlotte. But she also came around when she saw how truly in love Harry and Louis were.

Niall is still his goofy, friendly self. Hes found himself a nice lady named Amelia. And theyve gotten pretty serious. Theyve all become such great friends and they still have annual football games at Liams estate.

As for Charlotte, she moved 2 hours away with her new husband. She got married 3 months after Louis called their wedding off. She doesnt stay in contact with anyone anymore, not even Samantha. She occaionally visits her parents back here in London, but is too preoccupied with her rich life style back home. She's rumored to be pregnant with her first child.

And Louis and Harry....what to say about them. They are still deeply. Wildly. Passionaltely. intensly, in love. They couldnt be happier sharing their life with one another. Their personalities give each other exactly what the other one needs without any effort on their part. The spark has never faded and has even grown more intense over the past year.

Harry works as a photographer and has gotten quite popular and busy as hes got the best eye in all of London.

Their lives simply couldn't get any better.

The happiness is constant between them.

And their love is endless.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezIY9XOT2OM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end this with this amazing Larry known song :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction! It was the very first I've ever written, and I'm no professional by any means. But just wanted to have a little fun and experiment with story writing...and what better topic than the famous Larry ship? :) 
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you think...I may do another one in the future...thanks!


End file.
